Liars & sinners
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: "Está a punto de casarse" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, pero cuando la tocaba todos esos pensamientos se desvanecían y ella volvía a caer. [Completo] [Próximamente en edición]
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola! Esto se me ocurrió hoy mientras me veía por ¿sexta? ¿séptima vez? Queer as Folk, bueno, pues eso que me estaba viendo la serie y me vino una idea a la cabeza, que no tiene nada que ver con la serie pero... does it matter?**

 **Será un mini-fic (o esa es mi intención) ya tengo tres capítulos escritos y creo que me dará para escribir unos pocos más, no creo que pase de los diez. Subiré semanalmente, seguramente los jueves o por ahí.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, aunque si fuera mio habría, Dramione, Blinny, Nottgood, Pansy/Bill y Tomarry.**

 **Las faltas de ortografía y la trama son mías.**

 **¡Espero que os guste y a leer!**

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

La fiesta de compromiso de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass era portada de periódicos, revistas y carteles del Londres Mágico. Todo el mundo hablaba sobre la gran boda que la pequeña de los Greengrass estaba planeando junto a su madre, su suegra y su hermana. La gran noticia estaba en boca de todos y eso es algo que la cabreaba de manera exagerada.

Su secretaria no podía parar de hablar sobre el hermoso vestido que Astoria Greengrass había llevado puesto en la fiesta, de lo elegante que había ido Draco Malfoy. De lo sumamente magnífico que fue todo, de lo buena pareja que hacían, de lo…

De lo poco que faltaba para que la boda se celebrase y Astoria Greengrass pasase a ser Astoria Malfoy. Suspiró por quinta vez en ese día, dándole otro sorbo a su café y miró con pereza los documentos frente a ella. Si no fuera porque su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en su nuevo caso ya habría arrancado las piernas a más de uno por repetirle constantemente lo de Malfoy y su prometida.

Nadie lo entendía. ¿Cómo iban a hacerlo si ni ella misma se lo explicaba? ¿Cómo encontrar argumentos válidos, una justificación?

Volvió a suspirar dejando su taza sobre la mesa y levantándose de la silla, se estiró unos instantes y, con los papeles bien guardados en su maletín, salió de su despacho en dirección a la Sala de Conferencia.

Hoy, justamente hoy tenía que haber una maldita reunión de los jefes de todos los departamentos. Otro suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios.

 _No te quejes, Hermione. Tú elegiste esto_ –pensó para sí.

Tras unos segundos parada frente a las dobles puertas entró en la sala encontrándose con las conocidas caras de sus compañeros y de él.

— Menos mal que has llegado ya, Herms. Íbamos a empezar sin ti.

La chica murmuró un ligero _hum_ , antes de tomar el único asiento libre que había. Desgraciadamente para ella, la silla estaba ubicada justo al lado del hombre del que no quería saber nada ese día.

— Buenos días, Hermione –murmuró con diversión al ver su cara molesta.

— Malfoy –se limitó a decir.

— ¿Malfoy? –se burló – ¿Volvemos a los apellidos?

— Malfoy, sinceramente creo que no es momento de ponernos a hablar, estamos en una reunión.

El chico soltó una corta risa entre dientes deslizando de manera discreta su mano fría y pálida por su brazo. La chica se estremeció inconscientemente y movió un poco su silla en un intento de poner distancia entre ambos.

Esto pareció divertir al chico que comenzó a jugar con los pies de la chica utilizando los suyos. Cuando las personas en la sala estaban totalmente distraídas Draco decidió hacer un camino con su mano entre los muslos de la chica, pasando el límite que creaba la falda gris perla de la chica.

— Draco –murmuró Hermione con dureza, tratando de que su voz no se quebrase por las caricias recibidas.

— ¿Sí, Hermione?

— Quita la mano de ahí.

— ¿De dónde? ¿De aquí? –se burló antes de tocar directamente sobre las bragas de la chica, presionando su punto sensible.

— Y con esto damos por finalizada la reunión.

Hermione se levantó con rapidez y brusquedad, llamando la atención de todos nosotros y provocando una ligera risa a Draco.

— ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en la próxima, espero que pasen una buena tarde.

La antigua Gryffindor salió con rapidez de la sala y su camino la llevó de manera directa a los baños de mujeres donde se miró al espejo, completamente sonrojada y temblando por las caricias que Draco le había dado, allí, delante de todos. En un sitio donde podían pillarlos.

Se metió en uno de los cubículos y se quedó sentada en el váter hasta que su cuerpo se tranquilizó y su mente se aclaró. Sus manos revolvieron su pelo mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Estaba mal. Muy mal.

No era correcto seguir haciendo eso.

Seguir mintiendo a esa chica.

A todos.

Volvió a suspirar antes de salir, se arregló un poco frente al espejo y compuso su mejor sonrisa falsa.

Ella, Hermione Granger, no podía dejar ver a nadie lo cabreada y triste que estaba.

A nadie.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Sabéis que podéis dejarlo en los reviews :)**

 **¡Hasta el próximo cap!**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y Go!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola! Os quiero dar las gracias por la buena aceptación que ha tenido la historia, me alegra un montón saber que os ha gustado la idea :D**

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **Aid4,** **BadBitchAndRealest,** **EliBlackWay,** **GabySJ,** **Hikari Yagami de Darcy,** **Lady Beatriz,** **Luna White 29,** **Mary Malfoy Mellark,** **Natsumi No Chiharu,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy,** **Sakura De Uchiha,** **Veronika-BlackHeart,** **lalunaroja,** **littlemuser, lorenamalfoy,** **marlene28, Samantha, Duhkha, Moi-Kill, Jeannine Matweus y a Dramatic Poetess por dejara Review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama y las posibles faltas de ortografía son mías.**_

 **Estoy de exámenes y trabajos hasta arriba desde que empecé las clases así que perdonare si estoy desaparecida n.n**

 **¡A leer!**

 _ **Liars & Sinners.**_

 **Capítulo 2.**

 _Draco estampó su cuerpo contra la mampara de la ducha, pasando sus grandes manos por su cuerpo esparció el jabón con olor a coco por su piel. Su ducha rápida se había convertido en una tórrida sesión de sexo en el momento en el que él entró en el baño, alargándose los cinco minutos que tenía pensados en su mente a unas satisfactorias dos horas._

 _— Draco – gimió la chica – Tenemos que parar ya._

 _— ¿Por qué? Nos lo estamos pasando tan bien –murmuró mordiendo su oreja._

 _Hermione gimió una vez más y se dejó hacer otra vez por el chico. Disfrutando de las caricias y el magnífico sexo que siempre mantenía con Draco. Cuando ambos ya estaban vestidos, peinados y desayunados se despidieron con un suave beso antes de irse cada uno a su trabajo._

Hermione se levantó esa mañana un poco sonrojada con la precisión de sus sueños a la hora de recordar momentos como ese. Como todas las mañanas se dio una ducha de agua más fría que tibia y se alisó el pelo con una poción para después recogérselo en una coleta. Se maquilló ligeramente y se puso su traje de color beige, combinándolo con unos tacones negros y unas medias marrones semi-transparentes.

Bajó a la cocina donde se preparó su cargada taza de café y se comió dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Revisó la prensa mágica y con un ligero incendio quemó hasta las cenizas la nueva revista de Corazón de Bruja que, como llevaba haciendo semanas, tenía como portada y exclusiva toda la información referente a la boda de Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass.

Apareció en el Ministerio dirigiéndose con rapidez a su despacho, saludando de forma escueta a Scarlett (su secretaria) y tirando a la basura toda la publicidad que le enviaban a su despacho mediante lechuzas. Como llevaba haciendo durante esos dos últimos meses, Hermione se enfrascó en su trabajó. Olvidándose del resto del mundo exceptuando a su secretaria, la cual le traía siempre otro café cargado y croissant para que al menos almorzase algo.

Cuando quedaban unos escasos cinco minutos para que su jornada de trabajo terminase, la castaña salió de su despacho y le dio permiso a Scarlett para salir antes. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que llevaba hasta las escaleras que subían a la azotea del ministerio. Subió todos los escalones con rapidez y salió al exterior, disfrutando del olor a lluvia que había en el aire en esos fríos días de primavera, donde los rastros del invierno seguían presentes, como una estación que dura más de lo que debería.

Sacó del bolsillo de su americana un encendedor y un paquete de cigarros, del cual no tardó mucho en sacar uno y encenderlo, llevándolo hasta sus labios y dando una larga calada. Sintiendo como el efecto relajante que siempre la invadía al fumar se asentaba en su cuerpo.

— Muchos se sorprenderían al ver a Hermione Granger fumando –la voz tan conocida para ella sonó a unos pocos metros.

— Supongo. Tampoco es como si fuese algo que la gente tenga que saber, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto de nadie.

En dos pasos la persona ya estaba a su lado.

— Un poco agresiva, ¿no?

La castaña guardó silencio, dando otra profunda calada a su cigarro.

— ¿Me dejas fuego?*

La chica le tendió el encendedor, oyendo como la persona a su lado se encendía su propio cigarrillo y volvía a tenderle el mechero.

— Gracias –le dijo ocasionando que el humo producido por su cigarro llegase hasta ella.

— De nada –se limitó a responder antes de apagar su cigarrillo y lanzarlo por ahí.

— Hermione –murmuró el chico – Hablemos.

— ¿Hablar de qué, Draco? ¿De tu inminente boda? ¿De lo familiar que es tu cara y la de la menor de los Greengrass en la prensa? ¿De todo el tiempo que hemos estado engañando a esa chica?

El chico suspiró con pesadez, dando otra calada a su cigarro.

— De nosotros.

— ¿Qué nosotros, Draco? Nunca ha existido un nosotros, solo era una ilusión. Nunca ha habido ni habrá un nosotros. Ambos lo dejamos muy claros.

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y avanzó hasta la puerta, abriéndola y manteniéndose ahí unos segundos al oír su nombre otra vez.

— Hermione, quiero volver a donde estábamos antes. A aquellas mañanas, tardes y noches.

La castaña se giró, encarándolo por primera vez desde que había llegado ahí.

— ¿Volver a qué? A unas mañanas, tardes y noches en las que venías a mi casa porque vivo en el Londres Muggle y ahí no hay reporteros, donde cenábamos con prisas para poder acostarnos y que tú pudieses llegar a tu casa junto a tu prometida a la misma hora que siempre, sin que sospechase. A los días en los que te quedabas a dormir porque te habías inventado alguna excusa para no ir a casa y parecer sospechoso –las lágrimas se acumularon en los castaños ojos de la chica – Dime, ¿quieres volver a eso? ¿De verdad?

El chico desvió la mirada.

— Porque yo no quiero, Draco. Yo no puedo.

La puerta se cerró tras Hermione, dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos en aquella azotea. Ella llegó con rapidez a su despacho encerrándose en él y tirando todos los papeles al suelo antes de caer al suelo y llorar.

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increible? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejarlo en los reviews u.u**

 **Los capítulos no son muy largos pero me he estado estructurando la historia y ahora no estoy tan segura de si serán menos de diez, diez o sobre unos quince capítulos, así que esperemos a ver que nos depara el futuro.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ** _*¿Me dejas fuego?:_** Es una expresión que se utiliza cuando pides a una persona que te deje su encendedor o su caja de cerillas (en caso de que use eso) para poder encenderte tú el cigarro o encender otra cosa.

La verdad no sé si debería aclararlo o no, porque no estoy segura si es una expresión utilizada en todas partes o no pero igualmente lo pongo.

* * *

 **¡Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos!**

 **Besos y abrazos super fuertes, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y Go!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola! Aquí os traigo el nuevo cap, aunque no debería, en tal caso debería estar hundiendo mi nariz en los apuntes de Historia para el examen de mañana pero al parecer mis musas decidieron que hoy era un buen día para despertar.**

 **Sin mencionar la afonía que me ha venido de la nada, cuando hablo parezco un maldito gallo.**

 **Kill me, please.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama es mía.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos para Ani Tubi,**_ ** _JohaGross,_** ** _Looney Malfoy09,_** ** _LunioFlower,_** ** _Majo16inu, Neferikara, Sibila Malfoy, leslyle18, Giselle Mora, Keniie Masen, Susee, tavita loves unicorns, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, Veronika-BlackHeart, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Jeannine Matweus y Pauli Jean Malfoy por dejara reviews, alertas y/o favoritos._**

 **Muchísimas gracias *corazones***

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 _ **-Liars & Sinners-**_

 **Capítulo 3.**

Miraba de manera distraída el hermoso vestido rojo expuesto en el escaparate. Los tirantes del vestido estaban decorados con piedras y cubrían hasta la parte de atrás, cerrándose en la nuca y dejando la espalda al descubierto. El escote era en forma de corazón y la cintura del vestido estaba decorada por unas piedras más grandes en la parte central. Caía de manera elegante hasta el suelo, dejando una pequeña cola que le añadía más encanto al traje.

Suspiro profundamente antes de darle otro sorbo a su café y comenzar a caminar en dirección al Ministerio. Cuando iba mirando al suelo, abstraída en sus pensamientos chocó contra alguien causando que lo que le quedaba de café se estampase contra su traje.

— ¡Oh, por Merlín! Lo siento mucho –Hermione levantó la vista y la fijó en la chica con la que había chocado.

Daphne Greengrass y a su lado la pequeña Astoria Greengrass. Una contraposición de personalidades chocante.

Astoria iba vestida realmente elegante, con un vestido azul eléctrico precioso, lo había combinado con unos tacones y un bolso de mano color beige y sus complementos eran unos pendientes no muy largos con piedras azules y un collar de un dorado antiguo con una piedra del mismo color que la de los pendientes.

Su hermana, en cambio, iba vestida con unos tenis New Balance* negros y rojos (algo que sorprendió a Hermione), unos jeans negros con algunos rotos, una camiseta básica blanca y una cazadora negra.

Ambas maquilladas con tonos claros aunque el de Astoria era un maquillaje algo más elaborado que el de su hermana.

— No importa –murmuró mirando con pesar su manchado traje.

— Por Circe te he puesto perdida –le dijo la rubia.

— No importa en serio, enviaré una lechuza a la oficina y diré que llegaré un poco tarde.

— Eres Granger, ¿no? –cuestionó de repente la menor.

— Eh, sí, soy Hermione Granger.

— ¿Y tú no tienes que asistir a la reunión a la que va mi prometido? –le preguntó alzando ligeramente la mano donde estaba su anillo – Vas a llegar tarde.

A Hermione le pareció detectar un ligero tono de desprecio mezclado con la palpable burla pero decidió dejarlo pasar y fijo su vista en su reloj de pulsera. Se había olvidado completamente de la reunión y encima solo quedaban diez minutos para que empezara.

— No conoceréis algún hechizo para limpiar la ropa, ¿verdad?

— Eso es trabajo de elfos –dijo Astoria con desprecio antes de pasar de largo y caminar hasta la tienda que Hermione había estado mirando minutos atrás.

— Joder.

— Yo te puedo ayudar –le dijo Daphne.

Hermione la miró extrañada y con un poco de desconfianza.

— No me mires así, Granger. Yo no soy tan inmadura como mi hermana y no tengo ningún tipo de problemas con los nacidos de muggle.

— Lo siento, supongo que es algo automático –se rió la castaña.

— Vivo en el edificio que hay al final de esta calle, justo el que está en el cruce –comentó– Si me acompañas te puedo prestar uno de mis trajes.

— ¿De verdad lo harías? –le preguntó esperanzada Hermione, que veía su tiempo cada vez más reducido.

— Claro, mi hermana ya debe estar probándose media tienda y no me echará de menos así que si nos damos prisa llegarás justo a tiempo a esa reunión.

— Oh Merlín, gracias Greengrass eres mi salvación.

— Daphne, me puedes llamar Daphne.

— Gracias, Daphne.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron al apartamento de la rubia y subieron con rapidez las escaleras. Una vez en el hogar de Greengrass se dirigieron al cuarto de está y la rubia abrió su gran armario.

— Escoge el que más te guste –le dijo mientras se quitaba la cazadora – Creo que tenemos la misma talla.

Hermione miró alucinada la cantidad de ropa que tenía la otra chica, había de todos los colores y estilos. Miró en la parte donde estaban los trajes y descolgó uno que la dejó fascinada. Era muy sencillo, una simple falda negra de tubo que seguramente le llegaría por mitad del muslo y una americana de un solo botón.

— Este es precioso –murmuró en voz baja.

— Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

— ¿Qué? –Hermione la miró con desconfianza – ¿Por qué toda esta amabilidad? No podemos considerarnos ni conocidas.

—Granger… –se cortó a media frase y tras quedarse unos segundos en silencio volvió a hablar– Sé de lo tuyo con Draco, lo que pasa o pasó.

La castaña tragó saliva y se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Cuando lo vuestro comenzó Draco vino a contárnoslo a Pansy y a mí. Somos sus mejores amigas, Granger. Aunque te parezca increíble Draco nos lo cuenta todo.

La chica decidió rendirse y bajó los hombros con cansancio.

— ¿Y no te molesta? Después de todo es el prometido de tu hermana.

— ¿Molestarme? Sé cosas que podrían dejar muerto de la sorpresa a unos cuantos así que cuando Draco soltó la "bomba" no me impactó –dijo– Lo raro fue que tardaseis tampoco en resolver vuestra tensión sexual.

— ¿Tensión sexual? –preguntó.

— Sí, esa que lleváis arrastrando desde cuarto.

Hermione se sonrojó y miró a la chica con una mueca extraña, ésta se limitó a reírse antes de tirarle una camisa blanca.

— Póntela y termina de vestirte.

Daphne salió de la habitación para que Hermione se pudiese cambiar. Hermione se puso la camisa y un extraño peso se fue de sus hombros cuando el conocimiento de que alguien más sabía de eso llegó hasta sus pensamientos; de igual manera el enfado fue ganando terreno, creando un fuerte resentimiento contra el rubio. Cuando terminó de vestirse agradeció a todos los dioses de que sus medias, su ropa interior y sus tacones no se hubieran visto perjudicados por el café y salió de la habitación con su ropa manchada en la mano.

— Realmente no sé dónde meter esto.

— Te puedo dejar una bolsa –después de guardarlo todo y alisarse la falda ambas chicas salieron del apartamento y se hicieron el camino hasta la tienda donde había entrado Astoria.

Hermione miró una vez más el vestido, haciendo un mohín de manera inconsciente.

— Vas a llegar muy tarde Granger.

— Sí –se despidió con la mano de la chica y caminó varios pasos antes de pararse y voltearse – Hermione, puedes llamarme, Hermione.

La chica se rió.

— Vas a llegar tarde, Hermione. Muy tarde.

— Sí, sí. Adiós.

Hermione llegó casi diez minutos tarde a la reunión, se alisó la falda tras la pequeña carrera que había hecho por el pasillo y tocó dos veces en la puerta antes de entrar.

— Buenos días, siento el retraso.

— No importa, Granger. Acabamos de empezar.

Hermione compuso una sonrisa forzada a Draco quien estaba de pie en delante de todos los demás y tomó el único asiento libre que quedaba, curiosamente era el que estaba al lado de Draco.

Malfoy comenzó a hablar sobre el crecimiento de inversionistas que se había producido en varias empresas mágicas que habían comenzado en a trabajar también en el mundo muggle. Habló de la importancia de estrechar lazos entre ambos mundos y de lo importante que era terminar con las pequeñas rencillas que quedaban entre "sangres puras" y nacidos de muggles, sin olvidar a los mestizos.

Mientras hablaba miraba fijamente en ciertas ocasiones a Hermione, asegurándose de que estuviese escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras, dichas de esa manera que solo Draco sabía pronunciar las cosas.

— ¿Alguna propuesta? –preguntó el chico.

— ¿Por qué no hacemos una feria? –propuso Darren, un mestizo que siempre tenía la chaqueta arrugada, la camisa por fuera y su pelo marrón alborotado – Donde los nacidos de muggles y los mestizos puedan ir con sus padres y amigos que sepan de su condición mágica y así se relacionen con el mundo de la magia. De igual manera irían los "sangre pura" con sus familias.

— No es una mala idea –afirmó el rubio – Pero necesitaríamos coordinadores para ese evento.

— Creo que nadie mejor que tú y Granger para hacerlo, Draco. Ella es una hija de muggles y tú perteneces a una de las familias más antiguas del mundo mágico. Como la idea ha sido de Darren, él también puede ayudar.

— Por mí no hay problema –dijo el castaño, Draco asintió pensativo y su mirada (igual que la de todos en la sala) se posó en Hermione que miraba de manera distraída los botones de su increíble traje.

— ¿Granger?

— Eh, sí, sí. Claro.

— Perfecto, pues quedamos en eso. Marcus y yo nos encargamos de lo legal y ustedes ya supervisáis el resto –anunció Robert levantándose – Que tengáis un buen día.

— Hasta luego.

— Sin problema.

Darren, Marcus y Robert se despidieron antes de salir de la sala dejando a ambos chicos a solas.

— Hermione sobre lo de ayer…

— Lo siento mucho, Malfoy. Pero tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y no puedo perder mi tiempo hablando de asuntos personales que no vienen a cuento en estos momentos –le interrumpió la chica– Adiós.

Salió de la sala como una bala y se dirigió a su despacho, donde se pasó encerrada el resto del día. Ni siquiera tuvo su inevitable conversación de cuchilleos con Scarlett. Quedaba una hora para que su jornada laboral terminara cuando una hermosa lechuza marrón comenzó a picotear su ventana.

Cogió el papel que tenía enrollado en la pata y le dio una golosina de las que tenía guardada para las lechuzas que viniesen a traerle el correo. Abrió el pergamino y frunció el ceño ante la desconocida letra.

 _Granger,_

 _he hablado con Pansy y quiere verte._

 _No tengas miedo, no muerde. No al menos a las mujeres, tendrías que ver a su novio._

 _De cualquier manera, te esperó mañana a las cinco delante de mi edificio._

 _No faltes o te voy a buscar y te arrastró hasta allí tirándote de esa cosa a la que llamas pelo._

 _D. Greengrass._

Hermione sonrió sin poder evitarlo durante unos segundos antes de que una expresión horrorizada cruzase su rostro. Mierda, Parkinson. Esa chica tenía fama de que cuando algo no le gustaba era capaz de matar para cambiarlo, sin hablar del hecho de que en Hogwarts siempre se dijo que ella estaba enamorada de Draco. Cogió un pequeño trozo de papel y escribió una rápida repuesta:

 _Daphne,_

 _realmente espero que lo que dices sea verdad,_

 _siempre me han contado que Parkinson es algo ¿peligrosa?_

 _De cualquier manera, ahí estaré._

 _Hermione G._

 _P.S: ¡Puedes llamarme Hermione!_

Le colocó el mensaje a la lechuza en su pata y la mandó a volar, quedándose durante unos segundos fascinada al observar la magistral manera en la que el ave movía sus alas. Cerró la ventana y comenzó a recoger sus papeles cuando el sonido de su puerta al cerrarse con llave y el de unos pasos acercándose a ella la asustaron.

No llegó a formular ninguna frase cuando sus ojos conectaron con aquellos profundos torbellinos grises que conseguían cautivarla.

— No puedo soportarlo más –murmuró Draco.

Segundos después los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, sus grandes manos pálidas y drías bajo su falda, subiéndola al escritorio y su penetrante olor a menta embotándole los sentidos. Trató, de verdad que lo hizo, de evitar aquel beso, aquella embriagante sensación que la recorría. Pero su parte racional se había tirado por la ventana en cuanto el la besó.

Y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no puedo evitar caer.

Una vez más.

 **No esperé que fuera tan largo (en la medida de que los dos primeros no llegaban a las mil palabras y este casi llega a las dos mil).**

 **Se han introducido dos nuevos personajes, Daphne y Astoria. De ambas tendremos para ratos y también tendremos Pansy durante un tiempo. Son personajes que me encantan y realmente me gusta escribir sobre ellas.**

 **También está esa escena final , ¿qué os ha parecido? Tenéis ganas de leer la continuación, ¿no? Pillines.**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido Daphne? ¿Y Astoria?**

 **Sabéis que podéis dejarlo en los comentarios :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto (tengo unas mini vacaciones dentro de nada) *corazones***

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡Reviews y Go!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hi! Aquí estoy una vez más con esta historia, debo confesar que estoy enganchadísima a ella n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews que habéis dejado y el interés que estáis mostrando, sois la razón de que quiera escribir todos los días :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama es mía.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a Dousy Black, TripleChocolate, Majo 1989, k.m.g.c, LunioFlower, Sarah, Jeannine Matweus, Susee, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Mary Malfoy Mellark y a el Guest por dejara Reviews, añadir a favoritos y/o poner en alertas :)**_

 **¡Nos leemos abajo!**

 **-Liars & Sinners-**

 **Capítulo 4.**

Se alisó la falda con las manos y trató, inútilmente, de adecentar su pelo antes de darlo por perdido y recogérselo en un moño. Suspiró profundamente antes de girarse y encarar a los ojos grises que seguían todos sus movimientos desde hacía diez minutos.

— Dime algo –exigió el chico con voz seca– Cualquier cosa.

— Esto no puede volver a pasar, Draco.

— ¿Por qué no? –le cuestionó– ¿Por qué negarnos a esto?

— ¡Porque está mal! ¡Mal, Draco, mal! No podemos simplemente seguir haciendo esto, no cuando estás a unas semanas de casarte.

— Eso no te importó antes.

— Eso no había parecido tan real antes, Draco –la chica suspiró con derrota– Esto me está destruyendo, y sé que a ti también. Prefiero terminar con esto antes de perder también nuestra amistad.

— ¿Y qué propones? ¿Fingir que esto nunca ha pasado?

— ¡Es lo que tu querías! Es lo que tú dejaste claro desde el principio.

— ¿¡Y tú qué!? ¡Nunca dijiste nada al respecto! ¡Nunca te quejaste! ¡Ambos estamos de acuerdo!

— ¡Porque nunca pensé qu-! –la castaña se interrumpió a sí misma.

— ¿Nunca qué, Hermione? –preguntó con voz tensa el rubio.

— Nunca pensé que esto me llegase a importar tanto. Nunca pensé que duraría tanto.

— ¿Y si te importa por qué no quieres que esto siga?

— No quiero vivir en una mentira, Draco. No está bien.

—Hermione, sabes que mi compromiso con Asto-.

— Sé que tu compromiso con Astoria es algo que beneficiaría mucho a tu nombre y a tu familia. Que es algo que lleva años pactado y que no tienes intención de romperlo, que diste tu palabra –Hermione bajó los hombros en un gesto cansado– Lo sé, Draco, lo sé, me lo dijiste muchas veces. Está grabado en mi mente. Pero esa chica te quiere, te quiere de verdad y simplemente no quiero destrozar eso.

— Entonces, ¿este es el fin?

— Sí, Draco. Es el fin.

— Entiendo –vio cómo su nuez de Adán se movía al tragar– Adiós, Granger.

El rubio salió del despacho de la chica sin decir ninguna palabra más, su rostro imperturbable y frío, ningún tipo de brillo en los ojos. Hermione se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a resbalar por ésta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con las lágrimas no derramadas ardiéndole en los ojos mientras sentía como su corazón se iba rompiendo poco a poco.

Nada, ni siquiera un beso de despedida.

Absolutamente nada.

Es mejor así –se dijo a sí misma, limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer.

Un beso hubiera terminado por destrozarla.

* * *

Se encontraba frente al edificio de Daphne, tras el encuentro con Draco había llegado justa de tiempo y no había podido cambiarse de ropa. En sus manos colgaba su maletín negro, y sus mejillas todavía estaban ligeramente arreboladas por el llanto.

Iba a tocar en el telefonillo a su piso cuando la rubia apareció por la puerta, completamente agitada.

— ¿Gree…Daphne?

— ¡Granger! Me había olvidado completamente –la chica parecía alterada.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí, no te preocupes. Me ha surgido un imprevisto así que no podré ir contigo.

— ¿Esperas que vaya sola?

— Tranquila, Gra…Hermione, no muerde –le tendió un papel – Aquí tienes su dirección, pásatelo bien.

Se despidió con un gesto rápido antes de comenzar a correr hacía un taxi, quitando de su camino a la persona que lo iba a coger.

— ¡Esto no es Nueva York! –exclamó el hombre.

— ¡No me importa! –le contestó Daphne antes de cerrar la puerta del coche.

Hermione observó la escena incrédula antes de fijar su vista en la nota entre sus manos, tragando saliva al imaginar las cosas terribles que podrían pasar en su visita.

Solo esperaba que Daphne tuviera razón y Parkinson no la matase.

* * *

Observó una vez más el papel entre sus manos, asegurándose de que estaba en el lugar correcto. Le parecía algo inaudito que la chica viviese en ese lugar pero las direcciones coincidían y los números garabateados por Daphne en el papel coincidían con los del telefonillo.

Pero no podía dejar de estar sorprendida al ver el lugar en el que vivía Parkinson, simplemente no encajaba con la niña que había conocido en Hogwarts.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que viviese ahí?

En un apartamento.

Eso es lo que era el lugar donde vivía Pansy, concretamente en la planta cuatro, puerta F, de un bloque de edificios de piedra marrón oscura. Cuando entró en el edificio, que para su suerte tenía la puerta abierta, subió en el ascensor hasta la planta de la chica y se dirigió hasta la puerta F. Sus nudillos chocaron contra la madera tres veces antes de ser recibida por la chica.

Su pelo negro y largo estaba recogido en una trenza, estaba vestida con un peto vaquero y debajo de éste llevaba un suéter blanco, sus pies estaban cubiertos únicamente por unos calcetines de snitchs que le daban una imagen un tanto infantil.

— Puntual como siempre, Granger –dijo la chica antes de dejarla pasar.

La casa estaba decorada al estilo minimalista, predominando el negro, el gris y el blanco en la mayoría de superficies. Los pequeños detalles de color se los aportaban los cojines, jarrones y demás objetos plateados y verde botella.

— Toma asiento.

La ex Slytherin le señaló el sofá de cuero que había en la sala y tomó asiento justo delante de ella, taladrándola con la mirada durante unos segundos antes de sonreír y estallar en carcajadas.

— Te veo tensa, Granger –se burló la chica.

Hermione relajó los músculos que creyó tener distendidos y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa a la chica. Aunque sus nervios seguían a flor de piel.

— Supongo que te preguntarás porque te pedí venir.

— Sinceramente, sí.

— Sencillo, Granger –Pansy se cruzó de piernas – No apruebo lo tuyo con Draco.

— No hay nada que aprobar, Parkinson –dijo la chica con seguridad– Porque no hay nada entre él y yo.

— No trates de negármelo, Granger. Draco me lo contó y él nunca me esconde nada.

— No te lo estoy negando, simplemente estás hablando de algo que ya no existe.

Pansy aleteó sus pestañas varias veces, observando fijamente a Hermione antes de decidir volver a hablar.

— ¿Habéis terminado? –preguntó.

— Se podría decir que sí.

— ¿Se podría decir que sí? Eso no es una respuesta, o habéis terminado o no lo habéis hecho. No hay términos medios para algo así.

— Sí, Parkinson. Se ha terminado. Ya no hay nada entre nosotros ni lo va a haber nunca más –respondió, un tanto ofendida por lo directa que era la chica.

Pansy asintió con suavidad antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina de estilo americano que había a unos pocos pasos de ellas, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento del concepto abierto de salón-cocina-comedor que había en el apartamento.

— ¿Café o té? –preguntó.

Un poco desconcertada por la situación Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— Té, por favor.

La ex Slytherin puso a hervir el agua mientras preparaba las dos tazas y las colocaba sobre una bandeja. Cuando el agua estaba caliente y las dos bolsitas de té preparadas, la chica volvió a acercarse hasta donde estaba Hermione y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de madera.

— ¿Pastas o algún dulce?

— No, gracias.

La chica volvió a asentir antes de tomar su asiento de antes y prepararse su té. El silencio no era ni cómodo ni tenso, era una extraña combinación de ambos donde, aunque no tenía todos los músculos rígidos, el ambiente era un poco cortante.

— Cuéntamelo.

Hermione se atragantó con su té por la sorpresa.

— ¿Contarte el qué? –le preguntó.

— Todo. El cómo empezó, lo que os llevo hasta esa relación, vuestros encuentros, los cambios que experimentó vuestra relación y hasta ahora, el final de ese trayecto. Quiero todos los detalles.

— ¿No lo sabes ya? ¿Dra- Malfoy no te lo ha contado?

— Él simplemente vino un día y nos soltó la bomba a Daphne y a mí, no dio explicaciones. Nunca las da.

— ¿Y por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó tratando de evadir el tema.

— Me gustaría entenderlo, no es que Astoria sea santo de mi devoción pero no me gusta que se engañe a la gente y la relación que teníais Draco y tú provocaba eso. Mentir –Pansy observó su té – Y créeme, Granger, cuando te digo que conozco muy bien lo que significa la mentira y lo mucho que puede llegar a doler.

— No es un relato corto –dijo la chica, esperando que la otra claudicara de su idea.

— No importa, tengo toda la tarde por delante.

Hermione respiró profundamente varias veces antes de mirar a Pansy a los ojos, sintiendo como una extraña marea de calma la invadía y su mente le gritaba que podía hacerlo, podía decírselo. Confesarle todo lo que no le había dicho a nadie.

Cerró los ojos un momento para coger fuerzas antes de comenzar, sus labios se separaron y la historia comenzó.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Creo que os estoy malcriando con las rápidas actualizaciones que tiene esta historia xD Ahora mismo tengo hasta el capítulo siete escrito y no sé hasta donde llegaré quizá complete la historia y me limitaré a actualizar una vez por semana, todo puede pasar JAJAJA.**

 **Os advierto que el próximo capítulo es bastante intenso, toda la historia de nuestros amados Draco y Hermione será contada *-***

 **De cualquier manera, ¿os ha gustado el cap? ¿Qué pensáis de él? Ya sabéis que vuestras opiniones me las podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

 **Son la gasolina del escritor *corazones***

* * *

 **Contestación a los reviews sin cuenta:**

 **Guest:** ¡Hola anónimo/a!, me alegra ver que la historia te está gustando. No te preocupes, no es de mala persona no sentir lástima por ciertas cosas, a mi me pasa muchas veces xD Lo de Draco y Hermione ya te queda resuelto en este cap pero para lo que hablarán Hermione y Pansy te tocará esperar para la próxima semana n.n

Muchas gracias por comentar, muchos besos :)

 **Sarah:** ¡Cuanto tiempo querida mía! Gracias por los tres reviews :) Veo que la historia te está gustando y que todas las escenas finales te dejan a cuadros xD No te preocupes que ya se verá que pasará entre estas dos n.n

Besos, y espero verte más seguido :D

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! Iba a actualizar el 14 pero recordé que odio esa fecha y decidí atrasarlo.**

 **De cualquier manera aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, recordar que es un capítulo un tanto ¿intenso? No sé definirlo, pero básicamente se explica toda la historia de Draco y Herms.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Kimi Alexa Infinity, Mons Malfoy, johanna, CynthiaMellark, ackanne, biannis13, lesiramuc, Dousy Black, Susee, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Pauli Jean Malfoy por dejar reviews, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama es mía.**_

 **¡A leer!**

— Durante nuestro último año en Hogwarts, Draco y yo forjamos una extraña amistad a raíz de un trabajo que tuvimos que hacer juntos. Después del colegio ambos comenzamos a trabajar en el ministerio aunque un año y medio después se fue a París. Cuando volvió, lo hizo de mano de Astoria Greengrass, anunciando su noviazgo, la noticia estuvo por días en toda la prensa.

«Un día se presentó en mi despacho y me invitó a almorzar, por los viejos tiempos dijo él. Yo acepté al instante, queriendo saber todo lo que había hecho durante esos años que estuvo en París. Después de ese almuerzo siguieron otros, y cenas, y meriendas y desayunos. Daba igual la hora, siempre encontrábamos alguna excusa, un poco de tiempo, todo para estar juntos. Como buenos amigos. Pero una noche todo cambio, me dejó en la puerta de mi casa y antes de irse me besó, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a reaccionar porque se había ido. Eso fue el comienzo de todo esto.»

Hermione dio otro sorbo a su té, viendo sus manos temblorosas sujetar la taza, derramando un poco de líquido en el platito. Pansy seguía mirándola fijamente, esperando que siguiese su relato.

— Estuvimos una semana sin hablarnos –prosiguió – La situación era un tanto incómoda para ambos y realmente no sabíamos cómo actuar frente al otro tras lo sucedido. O eso creíamos hasta que, cuando estaba a punto de irme, apareció en mi despacho y me volvió a besar. No nos dijimos nada, no preguntamos nada, simplemente dejamos que nuestros cuerpos hablasen pero quizá ese fue nuestro error.

«Al principio solo nos veíamos dos veces a la semana, pero poco a poco la necesidad de estar juntos aumentó y terminamos viéndonos casi todas las noches. La lujuria y el deseo nos desbordaban en cada encuentro y lo que restaba de noche la utilizábamos para dormir. Por el día nos comportábamos como los dos amigos que éramos, como si fuésemos ajenos a aquellas dos personas que se encontraban todas las noches. Quizá eso era parte de la aventura, parte de la excitación de sabernos pecadores por rendirnos ante el deseo y olvidarnos de los demás. Olvidarnos de Astoria, de lo que otros dirían si supieran la verdad, si supieran que hacíamos.»

Pansy seguía impasible, observando a Hermione temblar mientras recordaba todo. Los labios de la castaña se curvaron en una sonrisa triste mientras tomaba fuerzas para seguir hablando.

— Parecíamos una pareja, nos despertábamos juntos la mayor parte de los días, desayunábamos y él se iba a su casa a cambiarse. Siempre nos despedíamos con un beso –murmuró– Hubo una noche en la que quise terminar con él porque aquella tarde estuvimos a punto de ser descubiertos por Astoria en su despacho. Creo que fue la primera vez en la que me golpeó la realidad durante nuestra relación. Aquella noche dejamos las cosas claras, marcamos nuestros límites. Decidimos cuando pondríamos fin a eso, hasta qué punto estaríamos juntos.

— ¿Cuáles fueron esos límites? ¿Qué dejasteis en claro? –preguntó Pansy.

— Ambos coincidimos en que la relación terminaría cuando se comprometiese con Astoria. Cuando su relación con ella fuera una realidad imposible de ignorar, cuando no fuese un simple noviazgo. Los puntos estaban claros, queríamos satisfacer nuestras necesidades más primarias como lo era el buen sexo, cómo él decía, y no nos íbamos a negar a eso. Ambos habíamos estado de acuerdo, estábamos tan seguros de que no nos afectaría la separación, que no nos estropearía… Que equivocados estábamos.

«Pero, no pasó, él se comprometió con Astoria y nuestra relación siguió hasta que otro golpe de realidad llegó a mí. Fue una noche, cuando estaba hablando con Ginny y los trámites de divorcio que estaba pasando con Harry. Ella me dijo que su relación con Harry se había convertido en un ciclo constante donde discutían, se ignoraban, se perdonaban y volvían a estar juntos; era una relación tóxica que terminaría destruyéndolos a ambos. Me recordó mucho a mi situación con Draco así que al día siguiente, por la tarde, traté de terminar aquello y de verdad pensaba que lo había hecho pero Draco comenzó con un juego de provocación y volví a caer.»

— ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo?

— Hace dos meses más o menos –Pansy asintió y la instó a continuar– Pero no fue hasta la ceremonia de su compromiso oficial que no me decidí a ponerle punto y final a esa relación. Esa misma noche, después a la fiesta, me cité con él y le dejé muy claro que esa relación se había acabado, que no podíamos seguir con eso. Él estaba cabreado conmigo, no quería terminarlo pero yo estaba decidida a ponerle fin y eso no le gustó.

«Días después coincidimos en una reunión y sus juegos volvieron a comenzar, es como si nada de lo que habíamos hablado aquella noche hubiese tenido importancia. Actuaba como si las cosas estuviesen perfectas entre nosotros. Volví a encontrarme con él hace unos días, en la azotea del ministerio, ambos habíamos ido para poder fumarnos un cigarro con tranquilidad. Él me dijo que quería volver a donde estábamos antes, a nuestra relación de antes, pero yo no quiero volver a ese punto, no puedo volver a ese punto. Estoy tan cansada Parkinson, pero tan cansada de todo esto. No puedo soportarlo más.»

— Y sin tan mal estás. Si tanto te afecta, ¿por qué volviste a caer hoy?

— Porque algo dentro de mí me decía que hoy sería la última vez, que hoy él saldría definitivamente de mi vida. Que hoy no solo pondríamos punto y final a esa tóxica relación sino que terminaríamos con todo lo que una vez fuimos. Que lo poco que quedaba de nuestra amistad se destruiría hoy –las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

— ¿Y eso es lo que ha pasado? ¿Ya no hay nada? –le preguntó.

— Sí, eso es lo que ha pasado –murmuró con la voz quebrada– Hoy Draco Malfoy murió para mí, y yo, Hermione Granger morí para él.

Pansy asintió con suavidad antes de levantarse y sentarse al lado de Hermione, rodeándola con sus brazos y sintiendo a la chica llorar sobre su hombro.

— Creo que te has saltado la regla más importante del amor, Granger –le dijo la chica al cabo de unos minutos– Te has enamorado.

Y la realización de sus sentimientos fue lo que destrozó aquella tarde a Hermione Granger, dejando que todas las lágrimas que se había prometido no derramar cayesen sobre el hombro de aquella chica. Que con unas simples palabras había resuelto el que para Hermione había sido el puzzle más complejo de su vida.

 **¡Y ya está!**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Todo lo que opinéis de este capítulo lo podéis dejar en los reviews :D**

 **Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo hay una sorpresa xD**

 **No es nada malo, lo prometo :)**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS Y GO!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola! Emm, sí, ¿alguien me recuerda?**

 **Se que ando un tanto desaparecida pero los exámenes y trabajos me ahogan y cuando tengo tiempo libre solo pienso en ver Shameless y dormir (y suelo hacer esto último). Pero he decidido que antes de ponerme a estudiar historia os dejo con este capítulo :D**

 ** _Agradecimientos a Dousy Black, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Sarah, Lunio Flower, Mary Malfoy Mellark, redeginori, Tomoe-99, Dramatic Poetess, FabiolaSalas90, Hermione-Malfoy35, , Slytherin's Malfoy, astdominguez, zzamantha, Susee y Johanna por dejar review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es mío aunque JotaKá diga lo contrario, nah, solo la trama es mía._**

 **¡A leer!**

 **-Liars & Sinners-**

 **Capítulo 6.**

— ¿Cómo está? –le preguntó Daphne a Pansy.

— Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Está destrozada Daph, tendrías que ver lo mucho que ha llorado.

— Me lo imaginaba. Ahora lo que más necesita es descansar, recuperar fuerzas para enfrentarse al mundo –ambas chicas observaron a la durmiente castaña que había en la habitación de invitados.

— ¿Pansy? –llamó una voz desde la cocina.

— ¡Voy!

Daphne saludó al hombre antes de sentarse en el sillón a leer un libro sobre leyes mágicas mientras su amiga besaba a su novio en los labios. Mordiéndole con diversión el mentón antes de plantarle un beso en el cuello e ir de su mano hasta el sillón.

— Tenemos una invitada –dijo Pansy.

— Eso ya lo veo –se rió el chico – Soy mayor Pansy, pero no tanto.

— No es ella, es otra persona.

— ¿Otra persona? ¿Es invisible? Porque aquí no la veo.

— No, idiota. Está en la habitación de invitados durmiendo.

— ¿Y quién es?

Las dos chicas intercambiaron miradas.

— Hermione Granger –contestó Pansy.

— ¿Hermione? -preguntó incrédulo.

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué hace ella aquí?

— La invité a venir y tras unas cosas, ella terminó durmiéndose. No podía echarla –se defendió la chica.

— No te estoy diciendo que la eches, Pansy. Simplemente me sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta que nunca fuisteis amigas.

— Lo sé, pero se encontraba mal y no pude evitar sentirme un poco culpable de cómo estaba.

— ¿Mal? ¿Le pasó algo?

— Nada de lo que debas preocuparte –la chica le dio un pequeño beso.

— Cada día me sorprendes un poco más, Pansy –el chico le dio otro beso, que siguió a otro y luego a otro.

Daphne dejo caer la revista sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de los chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— A no ser que queráis que me vomité por tantas ñoñerías juntas ya podéis parar de hacer eso.

— Amargada.

— Empalagosa.

— Sosa.

— Romanticona empedernida.

— Parad ya, señoritas. Que ya tenéis una edad, no sois unas niñas.

— Empezó ella –acusó Pansy a su amiga.

— Por Merlín –murmuró el hombre levantándose.

— Amor, –llamó la chica– ya que estás levantando haz la cena.

— Sí, cariño –respondió el otro con burla.

— Ese es mi lobito.

— . .Sos.

— Como digas, voy a ver si se ha despertado, ¿vienes?

— Claro.

Se dirigieron hasta el cuarto de invitados donde se encontraron a Hermione sentada en la cama, observando sus pies de manera ausente. Sus ojos se alzaron hasta fijarse en las dos mujeres paradas en la puerta.

— Hola –murmuró.

— Hola –contestaron.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio antes de que Pansy volviese a hablar.

— Mi novio está haciendo la cena, ¿vienes?

— ¿Novio?

— Sí, novio, Granger. Es alguien que conoces.

La castaña se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta las chicas, comenzando el recorrido hasta el salón dónde ya se encontraba la mesa puesta y un delicioso olor inundaba el ambiente.

— Cierra los ojos, Granger. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

— No seas infantil, Pansy –se burló el hombre desde la cocina, llamando la atención de la ex Gryffindor – Hola, Hermione.

— ¿¡Bill!? –exclamó sorprendida.

El mayor de los Weasley le sonrió. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y unos mechones rebeldes colgaban delante de sus marrones ojos con destellos ámbar. Se acercó hasta él con rapidez, siendo recibida por los cálidos brazos del chico.

— ¿Cómo es qué estás aquí? Pensaba que llegabas a Londres dentro de dos meses –le preguntó la castaña.

— Me trasladé antes, encontramos la casa perfecta y nos vinimos a vivir aquí en cuanto pudimos.

— ¿Encontramos? –cuestionó antes de recordar lo dicho unos minutos antes por Pansy.

 _Mi novio está haciendo la cena._

— ¿Tú y Parkinson? –murmuró sorprendida.

El chico asintió con una sonrisa antes de rodear con el brazo los hombros de la ex Slytherin, quien se había acercado a ellos justo en ese momento.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

— Hace un año en París, gracias a una cafetería.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el pequeño beso que intercambió la pareja.

— Cuéntenmelo todo.

— No hay mucho que contar, Granger –dijo Daphne que hasta hacia unos momentos permanecía apartada – Pansy se fue de vacaciones a París, y se encontraba todos los días a Weasley en la misma cafetería, un día Pansy sacó agallas de algún sitio y se presentó al pelirrojo, comenzaron a hablar, quedaron para verse varias veces y antes de que ninguno se dieran cuenta se habían "enamorado" y llevaban juntos cuatro meses.

— Interesante resumen de mi relación, gracias Daphne –ironizó la pelinegra.

— De nada, querida.

La castaña soltó una suave risa antes de sentarse en la mesa junto a Daphne, hablando con ella mientras esperaban a que la cena estuviese lista. Pansy y Bill tomaron asiento frente a ellas, dejando los platos con comida en el centro de la mesa. La cena fue amena, manteniendo todos una agradable conversación sobre los viajes que habían hecho.

— Entonces, ¿ella era la mujer misteriosa de la que hablabas en tus cartas? –preguntó Hermione.

— ¿Mujer misteriosa? –cuestionaron Pansy y Daphne a la vez.

Bill se rió un poco avergonzado.

— Sí, es ella.

— ¿De qué mujer misteriosa habláis? ¿Soy una mujer misteriosa?

— Cuando Bill rompió con Fleur hace tres años y se fue a vivir a París sus cartas solían ser bastante escuetas y simplonas, siempre contando las mismas cosas. Pero durante el último año las cartas cambiaron, estaban más elaboradas y en varias ocasiones Bill mencionaba a una mujer misteriosa de la que nunca nos dijo nada excepto que tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes.

Pansy enrojeció ligeramente al igual que Bill, mirando de manera significativa a su novio.

— ¿Preciosos ojos verdes? –murmuró la chica.

— Sí, sabes que me encantan.

La pelinegra rodeó con los brazos al hombre, dándole un profundo beso en la boca que dejaría sin aire a cualquier.

— Oh, por Circe. Lo van a hacer aquí mismo –se quejó Daphne antes de levantarse de la mesa y tirarles la servilleta a la cara– Me voy a vomitar con tanto amor.

— Amargada.

— Empalagosa.

— No empecéis otra vez –les dijo el pelirrojo.

Un intercambio de insultos comenzó entre las dos mujeres mientras que Bill y Hermione observaban el espectáculo. Cuando se hizo demasiado aburrido ambos comenzaron a recoger la mesa, dejando a las dos ex Slytherin con sus riñas infantiles.

— Nunca me esperé que fuese Pansy Parkinson.

— Créeme, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Tiene diez años menos que yo y encima es una de las personas más testarudas, sarcásticas, caprichosas, antipáticas y mal habladas que hay en este planeta pero, si te digo la verdad, creo que eso la hace única e inigualable.

— Estás muy enamorado, ¿no?

— Sí, sorprendentemente sí.

Cuando Pansy y Daphne consideraron que ya podían dejar de discutir se acercaron hasta la cocina y comenzaron una nueva charla con ellos, hablando de los años en Hogwarts. Sobre las diez de la noche Daphne se despidió de Bill, Pansy y Hermione.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres, Granger.

— No, gracias. Ya he abusado de tu buena voluntad de serpiente lo suficiente.

— Créeme Granger, si he dejado quedarse a Blaise Zabini en esa cama te dejo a ti.

— Enserio, Parkinson…

— Vuelve a decirme algo y te voy a enseñar el lado oscuro de los Slytherin.

— Yo haría caso, Hermione. Pansy parece una hidra cuando se enfada o le llevan la contraria.

— ¿Disculpa? –la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Bill.

— Nada, cariño, nada.

El chico le dio un beso en los labios a Pansy y otro en la frente a Hermione antes de irse a su habitación a dormir.

— Un poquito enamorada, ¿no? –se burló Hermione.

— ¿Qué confianzas son esas para bromear conmigo, Granger? –le cuestionó con tono gélido.

La castaña se tensó ante sus palabras y miró a la chica que tardó una milésima de segundo en echarse a reír.

— Era broma, mujer. Que facilidad para tensarse.

— Tu humor es muy extraño, Parkinson.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Buenas noches.

La chica se despidió con un ademan de mano mientras se dirigía al mismo cuarto donde estaba Bill.

— Parkinson.

— ¿Sí, Granger?

— Puedes llamarme Hermione.

— Vale, tu puedes llamarme Parkinson –se rió la chica antes de cerrar la puerta.

Hermione se encerró en el cuarto de invitados y se cambió la ropa por el pijama que Pansy le había dejado. Se observó en el espejo que había en la habitación y pudo observar la leve rojez que aún había en sus ojos por todas las lágrimas que había derramado.

Le había sentado muy bien desahogarse ese día, dejar salir todo lo que había guardado. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que terminaría contándole todo lo que sentía a Pansy Parkinson, ni mucho menos que lloraría en su hombro y terminaría durmiendo en su casa.

Pero aun así ese peso en su corazón, esa sensación de que se rompía con cada latido no se había ido.

Nunca se iría.

 **¡Y hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Me lo podéis decir en los comentarios :D**

 **No os digo cuando volveré a actualizar posiblemente porque cuando mi madre se entere de que he suspendido matemáticas me mate, pero quizá sea misericordiosa y me deje vivir, sin ordenador, sin móvil y sin nada tecnológico, pero viva xD**

* * *

 **Contestación al review anónimo:**

 **Sarah: ¡** Hola, muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que el nuevo capítulo también te guste y que la historia te siga causando tanto interés :)

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**¡Hola! ¡Tengo un super hype con este capítulo! Quiero que lo leáis ya así que todo exceptuando el disclaimer y los agradecimientos todo lo demás va a estar abajo!**

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **Agradecimientos a Pauli Jean Malfoy, lesiramuc, Lunio Flower, Ana Tames, paola88, Maria Mullen,** **Katherine Marie Zabinni** **, Dramatic Poetess,** **Bookz24** **, Sam Wallflower y Susee por dejar review, añadir a favoritos y/o alertas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, aunque sorprendentemente la trama de esta historia es mía.**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

 _ **-Liars & Sinners-**_

 **Capítulo 7.**

El horrible sonido de un timbre sonó en casa de Draco, a las seis de la mañana. Malhumorado porque habían interrumpido su desayuno Malfoy abrió la puerta, arqueando una ceja al ver a Daphne y a Pansy en el pasillo.

— ¿Pasó algo? –preguntó al ver sus malas caras y como entraron el su apartamento sin decir una palabra.

— Sí, ocurrió algo –le contestó Pansy una vez los tres estaban sentados – Ocurrió que no eres capaz de mantener la bragueta subida y ahora has jodido a una persona.

El chico bajó la mirada y observó sus manos en completo silencio.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó Daphne.

— ¿Qué queréis que diga?

— Queremos que nos expliques que es lo que ronda tu cabeza, que sientes por Hermione Granger.

— Es complicado.

— Tú eres complicado, pero no por eso te vamos a dejar de entender –dijo Pansy– ¿Qué sientes?

— No sé qué queréis oír, no sé cómo comenzar.

— ¿Por qué no empiezas por el significado que tenía para ti todo lo ocurrido?

Draco miró a sus amigas, observando en ellas ese refugio al que siempre podía ocurrir, incluso cuando sus demonios eran demasiado oscuros.

— Era una escapatoria.

— ¿Una escapatoria?

— Astoria me estaba agobiando con todo lo de la boda, en el trabajo estábamos al límite y luego empezaron los problemas de no sé qué mierda de una herencia, estaba sobrepasado y cuando volví a ver a Hermione, vi una escapatoria. Hablar con ella, comer con ella, reír con ella, todo eso hacía más llevadero lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Y qué pasó después?

— Cuando empezamos a acostarnos, al principio era como los típicos amigos con derechos especiales, pero luego las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, implantamos una rutina que era doméstica, cómoda, la atmosfera había cambiado, todo era diferente.

— ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

— Al principio solo pensaba en follar con Granger, en la ducha, en el escritorio, en el sillón, en el ascensor, me daba igual donde. Pero después quería comer con ella, ir al cine con ella, ir de compras con ella y más pero eso ya estaba sucediendo, todo era tan, no sé, joder, era como si fuéramos una pareja, no era lo que estaba buscando, Merlín sabe que era justo lo contrario, pero me gustaba y quería que siguiese así, pero los meses pasaron y la boda con Astoria estaba a dos pasos y todo entre nosotros volvió a cambiar, nos empezamos a destruir el uno al otro al seguir con la relación, esa burbuja se explotó y todo comenzó a parecer tan…

— ¿Real? –dijo Daphne.

— Sí, era demasiado real. Los sentimientos, los pensamientos, la culpabilidad pero las ganas de repetirlo. Todo era demasiado y aunque ella trató de romperlo yo volvía ella, sediento de esa falsa realidad, desesperado por volver a la comodidad que ella había creado, quería volver a...

El chico se quedó en silencio, meditando sus palabras.

— ¿A que querías volver, Draco? –cuestionó Pansy.

— Quería volver a ella –confesó.

— ¿Y por qué terminarlo de esa manera? Si tanto deseas eso, ¿por qué no romper el compromiso y quedarte con Hermione? –preguntó Daphne.

Draco bajó la mirada, dos mechones rebeldes cayendo sobre sus ojos grises.

— Porque la quiero y no puedo hacerla feliz.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido en casa de Parkinson. Desde que había encontrado a dos personas en las que podía confiar, aunque le pareciese algo irreal que Pansy y Daphne fueran sus dos grandes apoyos en ese momento.

No había visto a Draco en todo ese tiempo, había tenido que irse a Alemania por trabajo y no sabía cuándo volvería, ni le importaba, o al menos eso se repetía a si misma cada vez que en su mente aparecía el nombre del rubio.

Había quedado para almorzar con Pansy, Bill, Daphne y el misterioso nombre de ésta, el chico del que llevaba hablando toda la semana pero del que se había negado a decir el nombre o incluso el color de ojos. Recogió su maletín y comprobando que todo sobre su escritorio estuviese en perfecto orden salió de su despacho, se despidió de su secretaria que también se iba a comer y salió del Ministerio, dirigiéndose a un pequeño restaurante cerca del lugar.

Sentados en la mesa ya estaba Pansy y Bill que se fulminaban el uno al otro. Hermione se acercó con cautela y saludó a la pareja que la recibió con un _hola_ bastante seco por parte de ambos, tomó asiento y sintió como un tenso silencio se generaba.

— ¿Os pasa algo?

— Pregúntaselo a William, quizá él te lo pueda decir –murmuró con desdén Pansy.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, mirando a Pansy sorprendida, Bill suspiró con hastío y tras unos segundos volvió a hablar.

— ¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como una puñetera niña, Pansy?

— Oh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenzo? –preguntó furiosa- Ah, es verdad. Lo hago.

— Ya te he dicho que eso no es así.

— Y una mierda.

— ¡Hola! –la melódica voz de Daphne para la pelea.

Detrás de ella había un chico alto, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes un tanto ocultos por los mechones oscuros que caían sobre ellos, tenía una sonrisa tímida que dibujaba suavemente hoyuelos en sus mejillas y venía agarrado de la mano de Daphne.

— ¿Pucey?

— Hola, Parkinson.

La pelinegra miró a Daphne con una ceja arqueada, todo rastro de furia en su rostro había sido sustituido por una mueca burlona.

— ¿Este es el chico misterioso? –preguntó.

— Sí –Daphne soltó una risa tonta.

— Pues de misterio no tenía nada, sé que llevas con él desde que salimos de Hogwarts –dijo secamente.

Daphne frunció el ceño ante el tono de su amiga y la manera en la que miraba sus manos unidas.

— Un placer, mi nombre es Bill Weasley.

— Adrian Pucey –ambos estrecharon las manos.

— ¿Un Weasley, Pansy? –se rió el chico.

— Ya –dijo con simpleza, girando la pajita de su bebida.

— Hermione Granger.

— Te recuerdo, yo soy Adrian. Era un año mayor que tú y tus amigos en Hogwarts.

— Un placer.

Se sentaron en la mesa e hicieron el pedido a la camarera de bebidas y comida tras mirar el menú, a los diez minutos ya estaban servidos y disfrutando del almuerzo.

— ¿Y cómo os conocisteis Pansy y tú?

— En una cafetería en Francia.

— La ciudad del amor –se burló Daphne.

Cuando ya les habían servido el postre, Daphne y Adrian se miraron, entrelazaron sus manos sobre la mesa y la chica abrió la boca para hablar pero Pansy se adelantó.

— Os vais a casar, ¿no es así?

Daphne asintió sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

— Cuando te agachaste antes para sacar una cosa de tu bolso vi el anillo que tienes colgado en tu collar, ese que tienes oculto bajo el vestido.

— Muy observadora –comentó Hermione.

— Lo sé.

—Enhorabuena –felicitó Hermione abrazando a Daphne y Adrian.

— Muchas felicidades –Bill hizo lo mismo.

— ¿No vas a decir nada, Pans?

Si había una opinión que le importase a Daphne era la de su amiga, a la cual consideraba como una hermana. La pelinegra fijó su mirada en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja una vez más antes de mirar a los ojos de su amiga.

— Quizá es un poco precipitado, o no, la verdad no lo sé pero quiero a Daphne y me da igual lo que digan los demás. Vamos a casarnos y si todo sale bien hay niños en nuestro futuro.

La chica Greengrass se sonrojó y le dio un suave beso a Adrian en la mejilla antes de mirar a su amiga en busca de una respuesta. Hermione, Bill y Adrian también la miraban expectantes, curiosos por el silencio en el que la ex Slytherin se había sumido.

— ¿Pansy? ¿No te alegras? –preguntó Daphne.

— Lo siento tengo que irme –la pelinegra se levantó y cogió su bolso– Mi más sincera enhorabuena chicos, mis felicitaciones por tener miedo a nada.

— ¡Pansy! –exclamaron Daphne y Bill a la vez pero la chica ya se había ido del local.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? –cuestionó Greengrass.

William miró fijamente a la chica.

— Pasa que soy un cobarde.

Él también se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Cuando Hermione volvió a su despacho lo hizo con una sensación rara, la comida había sido un tanto incómoda desde el principio pero cuando Bill y Pansy se fueron se implantó un silencio pesado. Daphne estaba sin palabras, sorprendida por lo ocurrido, al igual que Adrian y ella.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y entró en su despacho, soltando el maletín de la impresión al ver a Astoria Greengrass sentada en una de las sillas que había frente a su escritorio.

— Hola, Granger.

— ¿Greengrass, qué haces aquí?

— Quería hablar contigo.

Hermione se recompuso y tras recoger el maletín se sentó frente a la chica, observando cómo le dedicaba una mirada gélida.

— ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Hermione tras unos minutos en silencio.

— Sí, necesito algo. Una cosa que solo tú podrías darme.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y qué es eso que solo yo puedo darte?

— Quiero saber porque te estás acostando con mi prometido.

Cuando la última sílaba fue formulada, Hermione sintió como si su corazón se parase y una sola palabra rondaba su mente:

 _Mierda._

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Creo que terminar los exámenes y volver a ser libre me ha dado inspiración, porque acabo de escribir este cap, terminar un OS regalo, un drabble y estoy terminando un capítulo nuevo para un long-fic-regalo que subiré próximamente xD**

 **Confieso que la frase de Draco (la final) viene gracias a uno de mis OTP del mundo: Chuck &Blair de Gossip Girl. **

**Chuck se lo dijo en la segunda temporada a Serena y morí de amor, y creo que queda clavada para este fic, aunque me parece más bonita en inglés:**

 _ **Because I love her and I can't make her happy.**_

 **Si no me veis por aquí en un tiempo no será por mi posible suspenso en matemáticas, sino porque estoy enganchadísima a Shameless xD Yo y mi obsesión por las series con parejas gays u.u**

 **Por cierto, ¡casi 50 reviews con solo 6 caps! Os adoro a todos, tenéis mi kokoro para el resto de vuestras vidas :D**

 **Para aquellos que leéis mis otras historias, cuando termine esta semana tengo toda una semana libre así que me pondré al día con todo. Todo será actualizado (o esa es mi idea).**

* * *

 **Contestación al review anónimo:**

 ** _Ana Tames:_ ** Hola, más que matar prefiero pensar que he cambiado un poco la historia xD Nunca llegué a shippear el Bleur así que no hay remordimientos y menos cuando el Bill/Pansy es uno de mis OTP xD Gracias por comentar :)

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Besos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**¡Hola! Sé que me salte la actualización de la semana pasada pero comencé una nueva historia y terminé centrándome más en esa que en ésta. Pero igualmente aquí está el nuevo cap.**

 **Quizá no es lo que esperabais, quizá sí o quizá no os habéis planteado que va a pasar ahora que Astoria lo sabe. Pero esto es lo que me ha salido.**

 **Espero que os guste :)**

 _ **Agradecimientos a**_ ** _Kagome-mel,_** ** _MARUVTA,_** ** _May Mudblood,_** ** _Naoko Ichigo,_** ** _Parejachyca,_** ** _Romaaa,_** ** _Super Magical Mushrooms,_** ** _ndpv15,_** ** _pansy pattinson,_** ** _yoxo,_** ** _danidanidani,_** ** _Mary Malfoy Mellark,_** ** _Susee, J_** ** _ohanna,_** ** _Pauli Jean Malfoy,_** ** _Sam Wallflower,_** ** _Dramatic Poetess y a_** ** _Lunio Flower por dejar reviews, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas :)_**

 ** _¡Sois increíbles!_**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama de esta historia es mía.**_

 **Sin más dilación:**

 **¡A leer!**

 _ **-Liars & Sinners-**_

 **Capítulo 8.**

Hermione se quedó congelada en su sitio, incapaz de moverse, de hablar o de pestañear. La mirada de Astoria seguía sobre ella, impasible. Sus ojos marrones fulminándola y sus gruesos labios pintados de rojo apretados con fuerza. Lentamente se acercó hasta su escritorio, ubicándose frente a la chica, tomando asiento.

— ¿Has olvidado como se habla, Granger? ¿La culpabilidad te pesa? –inquirió la chica con odio.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –preguntó con sequedad.

— ¿También eres sorda? Creo que te deje muy claro lo que quiero saber cuándo entraste.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

— ¿No me vas a responder? Dime, ¿no te sientes ni un poco mal? —cuestionó venenosamente—. No claro que no, eres una zorra.

— No me insultes, Greengrass. SI quieres hablar, bien, hablemos. Pero no voy a permitir que me insultes en mi lugar de trabajo.

— ¿Te sientes ofendida? —preguntó con un tono un tanto chillón—. ¡Pues imagínate como me debo sentir yo! ¡Cómo me sentí al enterarme que mi prometido se estaba acostando contigo! ¿¡O me lo vas a negar!?

— No, no te lo voy a negar. Es verdad, pero tú misma lo has dicho. Estaba. Él y yo terminamos esa… relación.

— ¿Debería estar agradecida de que haya terminado? Sí, quizá debería, ya no me estarán viendo la cara de idiota y riéndose a mi espalda.

— Nosotros no…

— ¿Ustedes no, qué? ¿No se estaban riendo de mí? ¿No me estaba Draco engañando contigo?

Hermione miró hacia abajo, evitando seguir mirándola.

— Te voy a destruir, Hermione Granger. Os voy a destruir a los dos. —aseguró.

— ¿Disculpa? –preguntó confusa.

— Voy a acabar con los dos, todo el mundo sabrá lo zorra que eres y lo cabrón que es Draco. Os voy a destruir, no va a haber lugar donde esconderte, Granger. Prepárate para mi furia. Porque no va a quedar nada de ti.

La mujer se levantó y dirigiéndole una última mirada fulminante se largó del lugar. Hermione tragó saliva y con manos temblorosas cogió un papel y un boli para escribir una nota rápida y enviársela a Ginny. Ahora más que nunca la necesitaba.

* * *

— ¿Astoria? –preguntó Daphne cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento.

— ¡Te odio! –exclamó.

— ¿Qué?

— Lo sabías, lo sabías y no me dijiste nada.

— ¿Qué? Astoria no sé de qué hablas.

— ¿Qué no sabes de qué hablo? Hablo de que Hermione Granger se ha estado tirando a Draco y tú lo sabías.

Daphne abrió los ojos impactada. Lo había descubierto.

— ¡Ves! No puedes ni formular una cutre excusa.

— Astoria —comenzó.

— ¡Te odio! A todos, os voy a destruir.

La chica se giró y salió del apartamento con la misma rapidez con la que había llegado.

— Daphne –murmuró Adrian desde el salón, observando a su prometida.

— Estamos jodidos –se limitó a decir.

* * *

— ¿Herms? –preguntó Ginny al ver la chica frente a su puerta temblando.

— Necesito ayuda —murmuró.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó mientras le daba una taza de té, ambas sentadas en el sillón de la casa.

— Me he estado acostando con Draco Malfoy y su prometida lo sabe.

Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. La taza de sus manos a punto de caerse por la impresión.

— ¿Qué?

— No sé cómo sucedió del todo, solo se comenzó y terminó pero que llevó tanto tiempo que ahora ella lo sabe y está dispuesta a destruirnos.

— Oh por Merlín, Hermione —la pelirroja apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

— Estoy jodida, Gin.

— ¿Cómo lo ha descubierto?

— No lo sé, no creo que él se lo contará y mucho menos Pansy o Daphne.

— Espera, ¿Parkinson y la otra Greengrass lo sabían?

— Sí, él se lo contó.

— ¿Y cómo es que Malfoy se lo cuenta a esas dos y tú no me lo cuentas a mí?

— No lo sé —murmuró.

— Herms…

— Estaba asustada cuando empezó, no sabía a donde nos llevaría todo eso. Un día me enteré de que ellas lo sabían y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco porque sinceramente necesitaba a alguien a quien compartirle todos mis pensamientos, todo lo que sentía. Pero simplemente no estaba preparada para contártelo a ti, a Luna o a Harry.

— Bueno, ahora vamos a centrarnos en lo importante. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho Greengrass?

— Me dijo que nos destruiría que todos sabrían la verdad.

— ¿Crees que lo vaya a publicar?

Antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar una lechuza comenzó a picotear la ventana con desesperación.

— ¿Qué cojones?

Ginny se acercó y dejó entrar al ave, éste voló hasta Hermione y dejó en su regazo un sobre. La castaña lo abrió y con rapidez leyó lo que había escrito, lanzándole una mirada de angustia a Ginny le tendió la carta.

 _Granger,_

 _soy Pansy, Daphne me acaba de contar que Astoria os descubrió y que está dispuesta a "destruiros". Creo que sería mejor que vinieses a mi casa y lo hablásemos. Astoria puede resultar bastante peligrosa cuando está enfadada. Draco ya está avisado._

— Vamos –dijo Ginny tirando de su amiga para levantarla.

En silencio Hermione se puso de pie y le dijo a Weasley la dirección. Unos minutos después se habían desaparecido.

* * *

— ¿Cómo coño se ha enterado? –cuestionó Draco a Daphne.

— ¿Me ves cara de adivina? –respondió la chica con dureza.

— No creo que discutir sea lo más conveniente en estos momentos, tenemos que planificar bien que haremos para desmentir lo que Astoria, posiblemente, dirá a la prensa –intervino Pansy.

Justo en ese instante Hermione y Ginny aparecieron en la sala, todas las miradas puestas en ella. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza la menor de los Weasley se sentó en el sofá junto a Hermione.

— ¿Qué cojones vais a hacer para arreglar el desastre que habéis armado? –preguntó sin rodeos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestionó Draco.

— Yo la he traído —contestó Hermione sin mirarle.

— Genial, un problema más.

Ginny salió a defenderse enzarzándose en una pelea verbal con Draco donde posteriormente Hermione y Daphne también participaban.

— ¡Callaros de una puta vez! Tenemos que ser más inteligentes que Astoria y no creo que sea muy difícil así que utilizar las neuronas para pensar una manera de librarnos de esta bomba que está a punto de estallar.

Todos se quedaron callados, intentando buscar una solución.

— No vais a conseguir nada de esta manera —dijo Adrian.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Daphne con suavidad.

— No podéis planear como defenderos de algo que ni siquiera sabéis. Usará la prensa casi seguro, pero el cómo es otra cuestión. Lo único que podéis hacer es esperar a que la bomba estalle y cuando lo haga construir el escudo que os proteja de la explosión.

Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio.

— Muy bien, seguramente mañana todo esto se sabrá. Hasta entonces nos quedaremos todos aquí –sentenció Draco.

Pansy se limitó a apretar los labios con molestia al ver su casa convertida en una pensión pero asintió.

— ¿Dónde dormiremos?

— Granger y Weasley se pueden quedar en el cuarto de invitados. Adrian y Daph en mi cuarto. Draco y yo nos quedaremos en el sillón.

— ¿Y William? –preguntó Daphne.

Pansy alzó la mirada con un brillo de dolor en ellos.

— Ya no vive aquí –respondió antes de levantarse e irse a su cuarto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, sobre la mesa, estaba la nueva edición de Corazón de bruja.

 ** _Se abre el telón._**

 **El telón de las mentiras es como deberíamos nominar a esta noticia, Draco Lucius Malfoy y Hermione Jane Granger no son más que dos mentirosos, dos personas sin sentimientos que decidieron destruir a una persona como Astoria Greengrass.**

 **¿Qué de que estoy hablando? Hablo de cómo Granger y Malfoy decidieron jugar con los sentimientos de la joven Greengrass, manteniendo una relación durante tanto tiempo que no podemos ponerle una fecha.**

 **Así es queridas lectoras, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger mantienen una relación, una relación basada en la traición y las mentiras. Una relación oculta para muchos y conocida para otros, porque Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass también sabían de esto y lo apoyaron.**

 **Una daga llamada traición se ha clavado en el corazón de Astoria, quien ahora tiene que sufrir este terrible dolor producido por estas insensibles personas que decidieron destruir la vida que la chica se estaba construyendo. Un prometido infiel, una hermanada traidora, una amiga-enemiga y una desconocida que le ha hecho más daño que cualquier otra persona.**

 **¿No te ha quedado claro todavía? Astoria Greengrass se ha enterado que Draco Malfoy (SU prometido) y Hermione Granger han mantenido una relación a su espalda y que su mejor amiga y su propia hermana lo sabían y lo han ocultado**

 **¿Quién necesita enemigos cuando existen personas así?**

 **Astoria conoce la respuesta.**

 **Los descubriremos todo a cerca de estas deplorables personas mis queridas Skeeters.**

 **TODO.**

 ** _Besos de vuestra reportera favorita,_**

 ** _Rita Skeeter._**

Cuando leyeron el artículo solo podían pensar una cosa.

 _La bomba había estallado._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Ciertamente me ha gustado bastante escribir este capítulo, los escándalos ya sean de la prensa rosa o de la prensa "seria" me gustan y como una buena fan de la serie Scandal (dónde hay bastante de esto) me gusta escribir sobre ello xD**

 **Cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario u observación que queráis hacer me lo podéis decir en los reviews o por un mensaje privado :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? Yo a ustedes sí :)**

 **Se qué tampoco ha pasado tanto tiempo (en plan diez meses xD) pero llevo sin escribir nada desde la última vez que actualicé algo (5 de abril) y la verdad es que me ha costado un poco empezar el cap, estaba medio pérdida.**

 **Lamento deciros que mis horarios se han visto reducidos porque me he apuntado a clases de Kickboxing y eso ocupa me dos horas al día (por la tarde) de lunes a viernes y cuando llego a casa solo quiero hacer la tarea, merendar/cenar y descansar un rato. Sin contar que mis responsabilidades escolares también me quitan mucho tiempo.**

 **¿Y qué por qué os cuento ésto? Porque los días de actualización se verán reducidos a sábados y domingos que es cuando más tiempo tengo, quizá excepcionalmente actualice otros días pero por ahora esas son las fechas así que mañana y el lunes (porque no tengo clase por la tarde) estaré actualizando todo lo que pueda y trataré de dejar mitad de los capis escritos para que luego los termine más rápido y actualicé antes.**

 **Vaaale, después de este rollo va lo de siempre:**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Altairalinda, p** **95,** **conny tatito,** **dany16,** **Mineth,** **CholeStone,** **GaLu Stark,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy,** **Tomoe-99,** **Parejachyca,** **Sam Wallflower,** **Cignus Black,** **Romaaa,** **Mary Malfoy Mellark,** **LunioFlower,** **Naoko Ichigo por dejar reviews, añadir a favs y/o alertas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JotaKá.Ç**_

 **No he tenido tiempo para revisar así que en caso de que veáis alguna incoherencia, falta o cosa cambiada de género o con uno nuevo (?) me avisáis :)**

 _ **-Liars &Sinners-**_

 **Capítulo 9.**

 _Sus blancos nudillos golpearon tres veces la puerta de madera color naranja que había frente a ella, momentos después giraba el pomo y entraba dentro de la sala, sonriendo con suficiencia al imaginar que saldría de ahí._

 _— Astoria, querida, cuanto me alegra verte —Rita Skeeter se acercó a ella y le dio dos besos._

 _— Rita, tenía tantas de venir aquí para hablar contigo —dijo Astoria tomando asiento frente a la bruja que ese día vestía completamente de azul claro._

 _— ¿Y eso? ¿Algo jugoso que quieras contarme?_

 _— Sí, algo que te parecerá imposible de creer._

 _La mujer frunció el ceño y cogió su libreta y su pluma, que al momento se preparó para apuntar todo lo que Skeeter quisiese._

 _— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirme?_

 _— Quiero hablarte de cómo Hermione Granger se ha estado acostando con mi prometido, Draco Malfoy._

 _Ambas brujas sonrieron y la vuelapluma comenzó a escribir._

* * *

 ** _18 horas después._**

— Genial, simplemente genial. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Draco leyendo por sexta vez el artículo.

— Pues sinceramente, no sé —Daphne frunció el ceño—. No se me ocurre nada.

— Yo creo que deberíamos contraatacar —comenzó Ginny —. Girar las tornas y que la historia quede a vuestro favor.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que hacemos eso, Gin? ¿Qué decimos? Claramente Skeeter no nos va a creer.

— Skeeter es como un mosquito, va a ir a la luz más grande y reluciente, simplemente hay que opacar la noticia con otra o que ustedes den una mayor —comentó Adrian.

— ¿Una noticia mayor como cuál? —inquirió Draco.

— Pues no sé.

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

— Pansy, ¿tú que piensas?

La chica alzó su mirada que había estado sobre la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Daphne.

— Sí, sí —se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos—. Creo que la idea de Adrian es bastante buena, quizás lo que debamos hacer es sacar o veinte noticias a la vez que opaquen la vuestra o simplemente tratar de desmentirlo con una historia donde ella quede como la bruja mala.

— ¿Y nosotros cómo los del amor imposible? —Dijo Draco—. No recuerdo que esto sea una obra de Shakespeare.

— ¿Tienes una idea mejor, rubito? —gruñó Ginny.

— ¿Y tú, Weasley?

— No creo que sea momento de ponernos a discutir —les amonestó Daphne—. Tenemos que planear bien lo que vamos a decir y como lo vamos a hacer, porque ahora mismo estamos de mierda hasta el cuello.

Se sentaron en círculo, folio y bolígrafo en manos preparados para comenzar a relatar cada uno (menos Adrian y Ginny) lo que dirían y como estructurarían la historia que les sacaría de ese embrollo que se había formado.

Cuando en reloj marcaba la una, Pansy se levantó causando que todos la miraran. Con rapidez se cambió de ropa y cogió su bolso saliendo del apartamento.

— ¿A dónde va? —preguntó Draco.

— Seguramente a hablar con William.

— ¿Qué William? —inquirió Ginny con curiosidad.

Todos prefirieron quedarse callados.

* * *

— He visto lo de Corazón de Bruja —le comentó Bill cuando estaban ya sentados en una cafetería del Londres Muggle—. Parece que Astoria se ha enterado de todo.

— Sí, vino ayer a reclamarnos y desde entonces hemos estado todos reunidos en nues-mi apartamento.

El hombre sintió lentamente, dando un sorbo a su café.

— Cuando todo esto termine puedes pasar a buscar tus cosas —murmuró la chica.

— Pansy… No quiero que estemos así.

— ¿Así cómo? ¿Peleados? ¿O ocultos?

— Porque yo soporto muchísimo mejor la primera que la segunda.

— Pans, ya te dije que es di-.

— Es difícil y que no es algo que puedas decir a la ligera a tu familia porque no sabes cómo reaccionarán a que estés saliendo con alguien diez años menor que tú, exmortífaga y mejor amiga de Draco Malfoy. Me sé la excusa de memoria, William.

— Lo dices como si fuera algo sin importancia.

— Porque no es tan jodidamente importante —replicó cabreada—. Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

— Un grano de arena de apellido Parkinson.

— Se puede saber cuál es el problema con mi apellido, no soy una jodida criminal —se atacó Pansy.

— Tú no pero tu padre sí —le contestó—. ¿O ya olvidaste que torturó a mi hermano Fred el día de la batalla de Hogwarts? ¡Casi lo mata!

La chica se levantó bruscamente de la silla llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor. Sus ojos brillando de furia y por las lágrimas.

— Yo no soy mi padre —dijo con frialdad.

William se quedó sentado observando cómo se alejaba cuando la chica volvió a girarse y a acercarse dos pasos.

— Siempre dices que tú y tu familia sois comprensivos y que no juzgáis a la gente por los errores cometidos o que personas cercanas a ellas cometieron. —dos lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas—. Ahora parece que la sangre que mancha las manos de mi padre mancha las mías, ¿curioso no te parece? No eres un juez y parece que ya has dictado mi sentencia ante tu familia. —la pelinegra se giró alejándose con rapidez de él.

— ¡Pansy! —exclamó Bill pero la chica ya estaba lejos para oírlo.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿todo listo? —preguntó Ginny con los folios en sus manos.

— Sí, aunque falta la parte de Pansy —recordó Daphne.

Justo en ese momento la chica entró por la puerta corriendo a encerrarse al cuarto.

— Y no creo que la tengamos, no hoy —comentó Draco antes de irse junto a Daphne tras Parkinson.

— Pues crucemos los dedos y roguemos a Circe que todo salga bien —comentó Ginny antes de salir por la puerta, preparada para ir a la oficina de Rita Skeeter.

— ¿Qué son esos folios que tienes ahí, Hermione? —preguntó Adrian señalando la pila de papeles que había sobre la silla donde Granger había estado sentada.

— Es por si no sale bien, tener una buena replica para lo que pueda pasar.

— Previsora, aunque no sabremos si es efectivo hasta que no publiquen lo que escribimos.

— Lo sé, ese es el único problema.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la mesa de comedor, comiendo las pizzas que habían encargado. Ginny había llegado hacía unos minutos con las manos llenas de cartas para ellos y varios mensajes de la familia Weasley y Harry.

— Dicen que pase lo que pase te apoyarán, Herms. Aunque Ron montó en cólera cuando se enteró. —comentó—. No sabía que había estado tratando de arreglar lo vuestro.

— Bueno, si llamas ir a ver un partido de los Chudley Cannons donde me ignoró completamente un intento, sí, estuvo tratando de arreglar nuestra relación.

— Es Ron, Herms —se limitó a decir la pelirroja—. Harry dice que cuentes con él para lo que sea pero que le gustaría hablar a solas contigo para que le expliques todo, está un poco confundido.

— ¿Y qué ha dicho, Potty de mí? ¿También me apoyará incondicionalmente? —se burló Draco.

— Ha dicho que te metas una escoba por el cu-.

Hermione colocó sus manos sobre la boca de su amiga con rapidez, fulminándola con la mirada.

— Tratar de soportaros unos minutos.

— Tratar de arreglar la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes y seré civilizada con él —replicó la chica causando que ambos la matasen con la mirada y que los otros tres estallaran en risas (al menos Adrian y Daphne).

Pansy observó cómo comenzaba una furiosa discusión entre la pelirroja y Draco, metiendo a Hermione en medio cuando comentaron sobre la tensión que había entre esos dos y que todos notaban.

Su mente vagaba entre la conversación con William y lo horrible que se sentía a causa de esta. Su mirada entonces se clavó en la pelirroja y su parecido con Bill, ella era parte de su familia después de todo.

— Ginevra —la llamó causando que todos la miraran.

— ¿Sí? —contestó extrañada.

— Soy la chica con la que tu hermano William Weasley ha estado saliendo los últimos meses.

El silencio se extendió por toda la estancia.

* * *

— ¿Huyendo, Granger? —preguntó Draco cuando salió al balcón, encontrándose con la chica que estaba fumando.

— Yo no huyo, Malfoy. Soy una Gryffindor.

— Orgullosa de tu casa siempre, ¿no es así?

— El león siempre ha sido un animal que me gusta mucho —contestó con voz monótona.

El hombre se acercó hasta ella colocándose a su lado en la barandilla.

— Ahí dentro siguen hablando, bueno Pansy y Weasley siguen hablando. Daphne y Adrian están en la cocina enrollándose.

— Supongo que has sido tú el que ha huido, las relaciones sociales no son lo tuyo.

— Granger —comenzó él—. Estos días he estado reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido desde que nuestra relación comenzó, todo lo que se ha ido formando entre nosotros.

— Mira Malfoy-.

— Déjame terminar, Hermione —el rubio sabía que utilizar su nombre la callaría—. Creo que lo que hemos hecho no ha sido bueno, ni para ti, ni para mí, ni para Astoria. No hemos empezado con buen pie y hemos tomado muchas decisiones equivocadas a lo largo de estos meses hasta que terminamos en este punto donde ni siquiera me puedes mirar.

La chica desvió la mirada aún más, tragando saliva.

— Y creo que ha sido bueno que terminásemos, incluso si no fue de la mejor manera.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme, Draco? —cuestionó Hermione con brusquedad.

— Durante estos días me he dado cuenta de algo que lleva en mi cabeza durante meses, casi desde el principio. Algo a lo que no quería poner nombre hasta que Daphne y Pansy no me obligaron a hacerlo.

— Draco…

— Si hubieras sido cualquier otra persona esto no hubiese seguido como lo ha hecho, no hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí. No era solo sexo como me decía a mí mismo, no éramos amigos con derecho a roce.

— Draco, por favor…

— Era algo más, algo que siento por ti desde hace tiempo algo que me asusta pero que me deslumbra a su vez y que nunca pensé que podría experimentar por nadie y menos por Hermione Jane Granger.

La chica lo miró a los ojos, clavando sus orbes marrones en las azules del rubio. Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado ante la visión de la persona que tenía a su lado, ante la cercanía de quien había dado la vuelta a su mundo.

— Hermione yo…

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

* * *

 **Antes que nada:**

 _ **ENCUESTA: Me estoy planteando hacer un mini-fic/fic largo (cómo se dé) dramione y más parejas claramente, pero contado a base de drabbles que no se desarrollen siempre en la misma línea temporal, puede haber uno en su sexto año y otro quince años después, ¿qué os parece la idea?**_

* * *

 **Y ahora sí:**

 **Sé que soy mala dejándoos en esa parte pero, me encanta dejarlo todo en suspense xD**

 **Quizá no es el cap que esperabais pero en mi mente he estado planteando los caps que vienen y éste tenía que ser así para que luego la guerra fuese más ¿caliente? Realmente no sé como clasificarla xD Pero lo que os decía, no es un capítulo salseante porque esos los estoy reservando y os aseguro que vais a tener salseo para rato JAJAJA**

 **Os prometo que el próximo capítulo vendrá antes y que... bueno y eso, que vendrá en los días normales en los que suelo actualizar.**

 **Cualquier duda, sugerencia, pregunta o comentario en general me lo podéis poner en los reviews o enviármelo por mensaje privado :)**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**¡Hi! Siento el retraso extremo pero entre exámenes, cumpleaños y las clases no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar.**

 **Espero poder subir el próximo en menos tiempo :)**

 **Por cierto, si hay por ahí algún lector de Little Thing y Redención, ambos fics serán actualizados mañana sin falta.**

 _ **Agradecimientos a Doristarazona,** **Scroo-b,** **Vianney94,** **brenda p, s** **asusakulove14,** **dany16,** **gabytahijar,** **jhoanaov7,** **.Granger,** **conny tatito,** **LunioFlower,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy,** **Parejachyca,** **Romaaa,** **johannna,** **Hikari Yagami de Darcy,** **Guest,** **Cignus Black,** **Mary Malfoy Mellark,** **Veronika-BlackHeart y a S** **am Wallflower por dejar reviews, añadir a favs y/o alertas.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **-Liars &Sinners-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10.**

 _— Era algo más, algo que siento por ti desde hace tiempo algo que me asusta pero que me deslumbra a su vez y que nunca pensé que podría experimentar por nadie y menos por Hermione Jane Granger._

 _La chica lo miró a los ojos, clavando sus orbes marrones en las azules del rubio. Su corazón latiendo desenfrenado ante la visión de la persona que tenía a su lado, ante la cercanía de quien había dado la vuelta a su mundo._

 _— Hermione yo…_

* * *

 **¿Verdad o mentira?**

La noticia del momento es sin duda alguna la relación de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy que fue destapada por Astoria Greengrass, la prometida del heredero de los Malfoy. Pero, ¿es verdad lo que nos contó? Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson y la pareja descubierta han declarado conjuntamente aquí, en Corazón de Bruja, sobre esta noticia, donde podemos comprobar que no todo es lo que parece.

Draco y Hermione nos han confirmado que tuvieron una relación pero que esta terminó hace dos meses y que no han vuelto a tener contacto desde entonces, hasta ahora, cuando todo ha salido a la luz.

Daphne y Pansy por otra parte han asegurado que ellas desconocían completamente que Malfoy y Granger mantenían una relación y que no fue hasta que la noticia se hizo pública que se enteraron. Ambas han demostrado su sorpresa al oír algunas explicaciones que Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger han dado, dejando bastante claro con sus gestos y comentarios su completo desconocimiento sobre la relación que estas dos personas guardaban.

 _(Entrevista completa en páginas 23 y 24)._

Entre las respuestas que dieron cada uno de ellos ante las preguntas que hicimos han destacado éstas:

 **P: ¿Has hablado con Astoria después de que la noticia se publicase?**

 **DG:** He tratado de contactar con ella pero me ha sido imposible. Astoria y yo, aunque somos hermanas, nunca hemos sido muy cercanas debido a lo diferentes que somos. Por esa razón he tratado de hablar con ella pero la única vez que conseguí intercambiar algunas palabras con ella me dijo que no quería hablar conmigo. Es mi hermana y la quiero pero no me parece bien que, aunque la han traicionado, tenga que mentir ella también. Si no quieres que te mientan no debes mentir y cambiar unos hechos para que solo tú puedas verte bien.

 **P: ¿Qué opinas sobre lo ocurrido entre Draco y Hermione?**

 **DG** : Conozco a Draco desde hace años y siempre ha sido una de las personas más importantes para mí, pero eso no le justifica el hecho de que engañase a mi hermana con otra persona. Creo que si quería estar con Hermione debería haber hecho las cosas bien y tendría que haber terminado la relación con mi hermana, pero no lo hizo, y ahora estamos en esta situación que es de todo menos bonita.

.-.

 **P: ¿Por qué crees que Astoria aseguró que tú y Daphne sabíais sobre esto?**

 **PP:** No sé qué decirte. Estoy desconcertada y aunque trato de buscarle una explicación a esta mentira que ha contado no consigo encontrarla. Ni siquiera entiendo porque dijo que somos mejores amigas, la única relación que yo mantengo con Astoria es la de conocidas, mi mejor amiga es Daphne y siempre lo ha sido. Desde pequeñas. Astoria siempre la he visto como su hermana pequeña pero nada más, nunca me he visto implicada con ella en algo personal como una profunda amistad. Ni siquiera nos saludábamos por la calle o en el mismo Hogwarts.

 **P: ¿Qué opinas sobre la relación entre Draco y Hermione?**

 **PP:** Sinceramente me esperaba que Draco estuviese con una persona incluso estando con Astoria, no justifico sus acciones pero una parte de mi sabía que ocurriría. Conociéndolo como lo conozco te puedo asegurar que Draco choca demasiado en personalidad con Astoria y que una relación entre ellos y mucho menos un matrimonio, es inviable. No hay manera de que encajen. Lo que más me ha sorprendido es que fuese Granger, he trabajado varias veces con ella y sé que en el último año que estuvimos en Hogwarts ella y Draco fueron amigos pero nunca me imaginé que llegasen a mantener una relación y mucho menos teniendo él una pareja.

.-.

 **P: (A Hermione) ¿Cómo comenzó vuestra relación?**

 **HG:** Por casualidad, no sé realmente como definirlo. Un día me invitó a comer porque llevábamos años sin vernos y teníamos mucho de lo que hablar, después de todo habíamos forjado una buena amistad en nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Un almuerzo, una cena, una merienda, una vuelta por Londres. No estábamos volviendo a conocer, poniéndonos al día.

 **P: (A Draco) ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha pasado?**

 **DM:** Una parte de mí se arrepiente, pero más bien por como lo llevábamos y como lo acabamos. Creo que debería haber sido honesto con Astoria y debería haberla dejado en el mismo instante en el que me di cuenta de que no era con ella con la que quería estar. Pero si hablamos de un término general, después de haber descubierto todo lo que me había perdido de Hermione estos últimos años y de haber encontrado a una persona con la que sé que puedo contar siempre, no, no me arrepiento. Jamás me arrepentiría de haber estado con ella.

 **P: (A ambos) ¿Por qué no seguís juntos? ¿Qué pasó?**

 **HG:** Nos dimos cuenta que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien, que no era lo correcto y decidimos dejarlo. Nunca me ha gustado engañar a las personas y sé que a Draco tampoco por lo que ambos decidimos darle un punto final a todo aquello.

 **DM:** Razonamos sobre lo que hacíamos y decidimos acabar con ello. Si coincidimos en algo es que no nos gusta mentir a las personas que nos rodean y no nos parecía bien seguir con ello, no era solo Astoria, era Daphne, Pansy, Potter (por parte de ella, claro está)…

 **P: (A ambos) ¿Creéis que volveréis a estar juntos?**

 **HG:** No puedo predecir lo que va a pasar así que no sé qué contestarte. ¿Si creo que volveremos a estar juntos? No lo sé. No creo que nadie lo sepa.

 **DM:** No soy adivino así que no te puedo contestar aunque si puedes eres capaz de reformular tu pregunta con otro verbo un poco más… intimo, quizá si te pueda contestar.

 **P: (A Draco) ¿Querrías volver a estar con ella?**

 **DM:** Sí, me encantaría. Pero desear deseo muchas cosas, que ocurra eso que quiero es más complejo y si dependiese volveríamos, pero en toda relación son dos personas, y es ella quien tendrá la última palabra.

 **P: (A Hermione) ¿Fue algo como un simple affair o hubo amor?**

 **HG:** Amor. Entre nosotros no puede haber otra cosa que no sea amor. Tener un affair no sería algo que pudiese suceder entre nosotros, incluso si parece que es así. Sin duda es amor, y es una de las cosas que más daño te puede hacer y que más tiempo se puede quedar.

.-.

Muchas dudas han sido aclaradas, ¿no creéis? Y algo realmente revelador ha salido a la luz:

Se quieren.

Y aunque no justifica sus acciones todo el mundo sabe lo que el amor conlleva.

Cuando uno está enamorado todo lo demás, simplemente, da igual.

 _Saludos y abrazos con corazones,_

 _Amelia Sweetheart._

* * *

El apartamento de Pansy estaba en completo silencio. Daphne y Adrian habían vuelto a su casa y Hermione había decidido quedarse en casa de Ginny por lo que solo la pelinegra y Draco quedaban en el lugar.

— Draco.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué pasó en el balcón?

— Nada.

— Draco.

— No pasó nada, simplemente Granger y yo aclaramos las cosas.

— ¿Para bien o para mal?

— ¿Qué crees tú? —el rubio se levantó del salón y tras una última mirada a Pansy se fue a la habitación de habitación.

Ginny observó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Desde la conversación con Pansy sentía que debía a hablar con su hermano pero como había estado con Hermione no había encontrado momento. Observó a toda su familia desayunando con alegría en la cocina, comentando sobre las últimas noticias. Frente a ella estaba sentado Bill, revolviendo con pereza su café.

— Bill, ¿podemos hablar? —el pelirrojo miró a su hermana interrogante.

— Claro.

El chico se levantó pero la chica volvió a hablar.

— Aquí. Quiero que todos escuchen.

William frunció el ceño pero asintió, viendo como la atención de toda su familia estaba sobre ellos.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó.

— ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que has estado saliendo con Pansy Parkinson?

La cuchara del café de Bill se dejó de mover.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó.

— Pansy me lo contó así que no trates de ocultamente.

— ¿De qué hablas Gin? —preguntó Charlie extrañado.

— De que la chica con la que Bill se ha estado viendo, esa de la que ha hablado sin parar en sus cartas en Pansy Parkinson.

— ¿Es eso verdad, Bill? —preguntó Molly.

El hombre respiró profundamente antes de asentir.

— Sí.

— ¿Y por qué nos lo ha contado?

— Porque para haber sido un Gryffindor es un cobarde —contestó de mal humor Ginny.

— ¿Un cobarde por qué?—George miró interrogante a su hermano.

— Porque tenía miedo de contároslo, de que no os lo tomaseis bien porque su padre torturó a Fred — pronunció él.

— Su padre, no ella —replicó Ginny.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos tomárnoslo a mal? Sí, es verdad que ese hombre me torturo pero eso no quiere decir que le guarde rencor a toda persona relacionada con él.

— No entiendo tu miedo, hijo —comentó Arthur un tanto descolocado.

— Yo tampoco —contestó él.

El silencio invadió la sala mientras William se daba cuenta de lo gilipollas que había sido.

* * *

Las declaraciones en Corazón de Bruja fueron un fuerte golpe a la declaración de Astoria y los medios comenzaron a pelearse por revelar cuál era realmente la historia tras ese triángulo amoroso y que personas estaban implicadas en él.

Poco a poco todo fue volviendo a una relativa normalidad y se planeó una reunión en cada de Pansy para decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso y que podrían hacer en casa de que Astoria (quién no se había pronunciado todavía) volviese a atacar con algo y en conjunto, seguramente, con Rita Skeeter.

— ¿Quién quiere té? —preguntó la pelinegra.

Daphne y Hermione levantaron la mano, sonriéndole a Pansy cuando colocó una taza frente cada una de ellas.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento? —preguntó Draco.

— Desviar la atención.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó Hermione.

— Anunciando el matrimonio de Daphne y Adrian y que Pansy y Bill Weasley mantienen una relación —declaró Ginny.

Pansy se ahogó con el té mientras miraba a Ginny con una ceja alzada.

— Oh, ¿no os lo he contado? Mi familia ya sabe lo de Pansy con Bill, me he encargado de decirlo. Ahora mismo eres la comidilla* de la familia Weasley.

Pansy simplemente asintió.

* * *

Se volvían a encontrar en el balcón. Uno frente al otro. Mirándose fijamente sin decir nada por miedo a lo que el otro pudiese responder.

— Draco.

— ¿Sí?

— Lo siento.

El rubio solo asintió, sabiendo a que se refería. Sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo perdón por no estar preparada. Por haber dado un final definitivo a ellos cuando él no lo había hecho.

* * *

Hermione entró al apartamento y se despidió de todos, yéndose con Ginny. Poco después Adrian y Daphne también se fueron.

— Tiene miedo —murmuró Pansy desde la puerta del balcón.

— Yo también.

— Lo sé.

— Le iba a decir que la quería.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— Que el miedo la venció.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Sé que no he puesto como continuaba la escena final del cap. anterior y que es el comienzo de éste, pero eso lo tengo reservado para más adelante.**

 **Igualmente, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis que podéis dejármelo en los comentarios.**

 **#PublicidadDescarada: He subido dos nuevos fics (un OS y un drabble) dramione para un reto del increíble foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 **Pasaros a leer queridos míos *corazones***

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_**

 **-Comidilla:** Ser la comidilla de un tema es ser el centro de atención, que todo gire en torno a ti o en torno a cualquier cosa.

 **Por ejemplo:** _(Típico de las películas o series) Sara se acostó con Gabriel y todos del instituto se enteró y hablan de ello, Sara y Gabriel son ahora la comidilla del instituto._

* * *

 ** _Contestación al reviews sin cuenta:_**

 **Guest:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el cap. cuando yo leo también suelo imaginármelo todo en mi cabeza xD Gracias por comentar, besos.

* * *

 **Beso y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**¡Hola! Estoy siendo puntual con la actualización pero es que viene con sorpresa :)**

 **Agradecimientos a** **Cignus Black, MaMiaDH, .HR, The Lady Annabelle, Doristarazona, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Susee, Mary Malfoy Mellark, Sam Wallflower y aParejachyca por añadir a favs, alertas y/o dejar reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

 **Sin más dilación:**

 **¡A leer!**

 **-Liars &Sinners-**

 **Capítulo 11.**

Draco observó detenidamente a la mujer frente a él. Sus ojos destilaban odio y sus uñas chocaban contra la madera de la mesa cada vez que movía los dedos. Uno a uno. Como si estuviese haciendo una ola.

— Entonces, ¿quieres hablar?

— Sí, quiero arreglar este desastre —comentó con ligereza.

— Desastre que comenzaste tú.

— No soy yo la que te puso los cuernos.

— Tampoco es como si estuviese traicionando a una persona que realmente me quiere. Mi carisma es grande pero para ti mi cartera es más importante.

— No todo se mueve por el dinero, Draco.

— En tu mundo si lo hace.

Astoria tragó saliva y se lamió los labios ligeramente.

— Quiero llegar a un acuerdo contigo.

— Habla.

— Retiraré todo lo que dije, haré una noticia donde ambos quedemos limpios y en buenos términos.

— ¿Pero?

— Quiero que Granger y los demás se disculpen conmigo.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Que quiero, exijo, que Granger y todos ustedes me vengan a pedir perdón.

— ¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

— Creo que: "ella se tiró a mi prometido, o sea tú, y ellos lo encubrieron" es una razón suficiente.

— Solo quieres vernos humillados ante ti, ¿no es así? Quieres vernos pidiéndote perdón, rompiendo su orgullo.

— Quizá. Pero Draco, tienes que comprender que soy una mujer desdichada que ha tenido que sufrir en silencio tu traición —dijo con una voz falsamente dulce.

— ¿En silencio? En cuanto te enteraste lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos.

La mujer sonrió.

— Ya te he dicho lo que quiero. Ahora es tu decisión aceptarlo o no.

— Lo que me has pedido no lo decido yo, no del todo, Astoria.

— Pero eres quien debe llevarles el mensaje.

La chica se levantó y observó al hombre con una sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que podrás convencerlos.

— ¿Y si no aceptan?

— Me encargaré de hundiros, a todos y cada uno de ustedes.

El sonido de los tacones alejándose fue lo último que Draco escuchó de Astoria.

* * *

— ¿Qué quiere qué? —cuestionó Pansy.

— Lo que has oído.

Estaban reunidos en casa de Ginny comentando entre todos la petición de Astoria. Ofendidos por lo que ella había pedido.

— ¿Qué gana con esto? —preguntó Ginny.

— Satisfacción personal. Mi hermana siempre ha sido algo retorcida.

— Estoy segura de que hay algo detrás de todo esto.

— Conociéndola, lo hay —comentó Daphne.

— ¿Es qué no hay nada que la humille a ella?

— No lo sé —murmuró Pansy.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Sopesando la idea.

— Draco —pronunció Daphne—. ¿Te has acostado con Astoria?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si te has acostado con mi hermana estos últimos meses.

— No. La última vez que estuve con ella fue antes de que nos prometiésemos —comentó algo reticente—. ¿Por?

— Porque Astoria es una persona muy promiscua y no habrá aguantado sin sexo tanto tiempo —respondió Pansy.

— ¿Qué?

— Draco, mi hermana en el colegio se acostó con todos los tíos que consideró guapos. Le encanta el sexo y no es capaz de pasar tres días sin sexo.

— ¿Qué insinúas?

— Que no eres el único que se ha estado divirtiendo estos meses — se rió Ginny.

Un brillo de compresión cruzó los ojos de Draco mientras una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

— Descubramos con quién ha estado jugando estos meses.

* * *

Daphne y Pansy se aparecieron en el apartamento de Astoria por la tarde casi entrada la noche. Las llaves del piso de la mujer colgaban entre los dedos de Greengrass mientras subían las escaleras hasta el domicilio de ésta.

— ¿Crees que funcionará?

— Astoria nunca ha sido muy habilidosa con la magia —se burló la mujer.

Con cuidado abrieron la puerta y entraron al apartamento. Escuchando un taconeo en el piso superior.

— ¿Preparada?

— Sí.

Ambas mujeres subieron con lentitud las escaleras, las varitas preparadas en sus manos. Pansy avanzó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Astoria donde la muchacha se encontraba retocándose el maquillaje.

— Petrificus Totalus —susurró, dándole de lleno a la chica.

Los ojos de Astoria revoloteaban de un lado a otro frenéticos al verse completamente congelada en su sitio. La brocha para los polvos todavía en su mano.

— Buenas tardes, Tori —saludó Pansy entrando al lugar.

Unos segundos después entró Daphne.

— Tenemos unas preguntitas para ti —le susurró Pansy—. Incarcerous.

Las cuerdas envolvieron el cuerpo de la chica. Daphne retiró el hechizo petrificador y se colocó delante de su hermana.

— ¡Zorras!

— A veces dices cosas tan bonitas.

Pansy obligó a la chica a abrir la boca para que Daphne le pudiese poner varias gotas de Veritaserum.

— ¿Preparada para cantar? —se burló Pansy.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Astoria Greengrass.

— ¿Cuándo dejaste de ser virgen? —preguntó la pelinegra.

— ¡Pansy! —le reprendió Daphne.

— ¿Qué?

— A los catorce.

— Ugh.

— ¿Has estado viéndote con alguien estos meses?

— Con mucha gente.

— Joder.

— ¡Aprende a hacer preguntas, Daph! —se quejó Pansy—. ¿Con quién has estado acostando estos meses?

Los labios de Astoria se apretaron durante unos segundos antes de que, de manera incontrolable, se separasen y la chica hablase.

— Con Marcus Flint.

— ¿Marcus Flint? Hay que tener mal gusto —murmuró Pansy.

— ¡Lo amo!

Los ojos de las dos chicas se clavaron en la menor.

— Lo dicho, hay que tener mal gusto —se burló Pansy.

— Y si tanto lo amas, ¿por qué has seguido con Draco?

— Si me casaba con Draco obtendría parte de su fortuna y podría huir con Marcus lejos de Inglaterra.

— Con esos dientes que tiene sería imposible no reconocerlo allí donde vaya —se rió Pansy.

— ¡Se ha arreglado la boca!

— Eso no tiene importancia ahora —se quejó Daphne—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿No podrías haberte ido con él y ya está?

— ¡No! Cuando me enteré que Draco estaba con Granger me sentí traicionada. ¡Es un insulto!

— ¿Y lo qué tu llevas haciendo meses no lo es? ¡Tú también lo estabas engañando!

— ¡No es lo mismo!

— ¿Qué jodida diferencia hay? —inquirió Pansy de mal humor.

— Marcus y yo nos queremos. Comenzaremos una vida juntos. Granger y Draco no.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes? Por tu culpa no están juntos pero créeme que si fuera por esos dos estarían juntos —comentó Daphne con el ceño fruncido.

— No entiendo tu postura Tori, si querías estar con Flint haberlo hablado con Draco y haberte largado con él.

— Draco y yo teníamos un contrato. Él no lo hubiera roto.

— Por librarse de ti vende hasta su alma, Astoria —le dijo Pansy.

— ¿Qué?

— Draco iba a romper el compromiso, pero te enteraste y saltó la bomba y ahora estáis los dos en jaque mate.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?

— Decir la verdad o al menos fingir que habéis arreglado las cosas y que cada uno tomará su camino.

— ¿Cómo?

— Habla con él. Si necesitas dinero para irte con Flint yo te lo daré pero arreglar ya esto.

— ¿Y si me niego?

— Todo esto está grabado. —Pansy alzó la grabadora que había estado ocultando en su bolsillo—. Tú decides. O arreglas esto y te vas o todo el mundo se enterará de que Draco no es el verdadero mentiroso e infiel de la relación.

Astoria asintió sintiendo como le quitaban las cuerdas.

— Tienes hasta el viernes. Piénsatelo bien.

— Estamos a miércoles.

— No creo que tengas muchas opciones, Astoria.

Ambas mujeres se largaron del apartamento dejando a una chica sola con sus pensamientos.

 ** _Sin palabras._**

Así me he quedado cuando Astoria Greengrass y Draco Malfoy han aparecido en mi oficina dispuestos a hablar sobre su relación y sobre cómo han quedado las cosas entre ellos después de estos escándalos.

Tremenda mi sorpresa cuando me dijeron que se habían reunido, habían hablado y que habían quedado en bueno términos. Quién se imaginaría que tras la batalla que pareció empezar hace dos semanas ahora estos dos haya decidió firmar un acuerdo de paz.

Estoy segura de que estaréis deseando leer sobre esto así que aquí os dejo la parte de la entrevista dónde estos dos hablan sobre ese momento en el que la tregua fue firmada.

 **P: ¿Qué ocurrió?**

 **AG** : Fui a buscar a Draco al despacho y estuvimos hablando ahí durante horas. Ambos habíamos hecho las cosas mal y queríamos terminar con esta "guerra" que se estaba librando. Considero a Draco como un buen amigo y no quiero estar enfadada con él ni con mi hermana o Pansy. Son personas muy importantes para mí.

 **DM** : Cuando Astoria apareció en mi despacho estaba bastante sorprendido y algo desconfiado pero tras hablar como los adultos que somos y aclarar las cosas un peso se quitó de mis hombros. Es bueno que todo esto ya haya acabado.

 **P: ¿Qué planes tenéis ahora?**

 **AG** : Viajar. Es algo que deseo hacer desde pequeña y se suponía que nuestra luna de miel iba a ser una vuelta al mundo pero ahora ya no hay boda y quiero disfrutar de ese viaje aunque tenga que hacerlo sola.

 **DM** : Ordenar mi vida. Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente creo que es hora de ordenar y priorizar muchas cosas y hay todavía ciertos asuntos que he de cerrar antes de decidir tomar un respiro. Mis vacaciones tendrán que esperar.

 **P: ¿Cuál fue el punto de inflexión para ir a hablar con él?**

 **AG** : No hubo punto de inflexión. Simplemente me miré en el espejo y me pregunté qué estaba haciendo. No me gustaba esa situación y quería acabar con eso ya. Pasar página. Si hay algún punto de inflexión supongo que sería ese.

 **P: ¿Y Hermione?**

 **DM** : No lo sé. Trataré arreglar mi relación con ella porque después de esto se ha visto un poco deteriorada pero realmente no puedo predecir qué pasará ahora. Me conformo con que olvidemos este mal trago y podamos a ser buenos compañeros.

 **P: ¿Cómo os sentís al terminar con ésto?**

 **AG y DM:** Libres.

 _(Entrevista completa en las págs. 23, 24, 25 y 26)_

Así es queridas, esta historia ya tiene punto y final aunque estoy segura de que ambos (separados o juntos) darán mucho de lo que hablar.

 _Hasta la siguiente, corazones míos,_

 _Amelia Sweetheart._

* * *

Dos días después de que la noticia se hiciese pública la prensa se relajó con el tema y, aunque seguía en boca de muchos, todos podían volver a realizar sus actividades con normalidad. Y eso mismo estaba haciendo Draco, ordenando unos papeles en su despacho para después irse a casa pero dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron lo que hacía.

— Adelante.

Hermione entró al despacho y cerró la puerta apoyándose en ella mientras miraba a Draco que la observaba estupefacto.

— Hermione.

— Hola.

—Hola, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

— Estuve hablando con Ginny.

Draco frunció el ceño confundido y asintió lentamente sin saber que decir.

— He sido una cobarde.

— ¿Qué?

— Se suponía que esto era lo que buscaba, en parte, quiero decir.

— ¿El qué?

— Que la gente supiera que estábamos juntos. Era lo que buscaba aunque no de esa manera.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

— Era una puerta, el pistoletazo de salida, la señal, como quieras llamarlo. Era el momento preciso para salir a la luz y estar juntos y superarlo todo pasara lo que pasara.

— Herm-.

— Déjame terminar. Tenía miedo, cuando aquella noche en el balcón empezaste a decirme aquello algo floreció en mi interior. Era fabuloso, increíble, indescriptible. Lo que había estado queriendo oír desde hacía meses se estaba haciendo realidad pero de repente me paralicé. Tenía miedo de oírlo, de pensar que se haría realidad, de que sería verdad. Que dejaría de ser una "fantasía", simplemente me asusté.

— Hermione.

— Draco. Fui una cobarde y tú fuiste valiente al intentarlo y te mentí. Te conté la mayor mentira del mundo. Te dije que me había rendido, que le había dado un punto final pero, ¿cómo ponerle un final a esto? ¿Cómo enterrar todo lo que siento por ti? Es imposible —la castaña comenzó a acercarse hasta él—. Para ser la bruja más brillante de mi generación soy una matada en las relaciones y sé que tú también, sin contar que ambos somos demasiado cerrados para enseñar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos pero lo intentaste y yo destruí ese momento y me arrepiento.

— Hermione yo…

— Te quiero, Draco Malfoy. Te quiero como jamás he querido al mundo mágico. Y que le den al jodido mundo mágico si no lo aceptan. Porque me importa una mierda su opinión. Solo me importas tú, me importo yo. Me importa el nosotros que espero siga existiendo.

Draco tragó saliva y miró fijamente a Hermione durante unos instantes antes de estrellar sus labios contra los de ella. Fundiéndose en un apasionado beso que sabía a liberación y amor. A pasión y calma. A todo y nada a la vez.

— Dilo —susurró Hermione cuando se separaron—. Dilo. No tengo miedo.

— Te quiero, Hermione Granger. Te quiero como a nadie más.

Y sin poder evitarlo sus labios se volvieron a conectar enviando oleadas de eléctrico placer por su cuerpo.

Porque ambos eran libres ahora y habían extendido sus alas para volar al horizonte.

Porque durante todo ese tiempo habían sido muchas cosas, pero había tres que destacaban:

Pecadores por haber sucumbido a la lujuria, por haber ardido en el fuego de la rabia y por haber sido orgullosos.

Mentirosos por tratar de ocultarles a los demás y a ellos mismo la verdad. Por haberse evadido de la realidad.

Y un par de idiotas por haber sido lo anterior y al final seguir enamorados el uno del otro, quedándose el uno al lado del otro sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

 **¡Y este es el final! ¿Sorprendidos? Yo también lo estoy, simplemente me puse a escribir y me salió esto. La verdad es que sigo sin creerlo pero sabíamos que terminaría tarde o temprano.**

 **Pero no os preocupéis que todavía queda el epílogo para cerrar todos los cabos sueltos. Y tengo una idea en la cabeza que me está rondado desde el capítulo tres de este fic pero no os contaré nada hasta que suba el epilogo.**

 **De cualquier manera, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **¡Dejármelo en los comentarios!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	12. Epílogo

**¡Hola! Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones, he terminado las clases y no tengo que recuperar nada así que soy libre para escribir durante casi tres meses *da saltos de alegría***

 **Doy aún más saltos porque: ¡hemos superado los 100 reviews! No sabéis lo feliz que esto me hace así que espero de verdad que os guste el cap y nos leemos más abajo con noticias frescas. :)**

 **Se que me he tardado con el final pero nada lo que escribía me convencía (esto tampoco me convence del todo) pero tenía ganas de subirlo para daros una sorpresa :)**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

 **Agradecimientos a Naoko Ichigo,** **LunioFlower,** **Pauli Jean Malfoy,** **johannna,** **Maya,** **Susee,** **Cignus Black,** **Doristarazona,** **Sam Wallflower,** **.HR,** **Parejachyca,** **Atma Rose,** **Correca23maya,** **MARUVTA,** **MaMiaDH,** **Mari Puente,** **caritoCM y** **Miki03 por dejar reviews, añadir a favs y/o a alertas.**

 **¡Os adoro!**

 _ **-Liars &Sinners-**_

 **Epílogo.**

— Supongo que Ginny te lo habrá contado —murmuró Bill.

— Así es —respondió Pansy.

— Fui un idiota.

— Lo fuiste.

— Debí haberlo dicho yo. Fui un cobarde.

— Sí.

— Quiero arreglarlo.

Pansy se quedó en silencio, observando el café entre sus manos, evitando la mirada del chico.

— ¿No dices nada?

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?

— Quiero saber si quieres arreglarlo.

— Sabes que quiero pero querer no es hacer, William.

— Pansy…

— Tiempo, necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

— Todo el que necesites.

La pelinegra le dedicó una última mirada al chico antes de levantarse e irse. William simplemente suspiró rendido, observando el café sin tomar de la chica.

* * *

Daphne se encontraba parada en mitad de una de las imponentes habitaciones de la mansión Malfoy, con su hermoso vestido entallado de boda puesto. Su pelo cayendo como si fuera una cascada adornada por flores blancas y azules.

— ¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Hermione a Daphne.

— Sí, no, bueno no lo sé.

Hermione, Ginny y Pansy se rieron ante la respuesta de Daphne.

—Tienes que ser positiva Daph, es tu día especial. —la animó la castaña.

— Calificar tu boda como "tu día especial" es de subnormales —se quejó Pansy.

— Seguro que no pensarás eso cuando te cases con mi hermano —se burló Ginny.

La pelinegra le dedicó una mirada fulminante a la pelirroja, un ligero sonrojo haciéndose notable en sus mejillas.

— Hablando de bodas, ¿para cuándo la tuya con Draco? —inquirió Daphne.

— Acabamos de comenzar la relación —se quejó Hermione ganándose miradas incrédulas—. La relación sin estar ocultos, quiero decir.

— La típica excusa —dijo Ginny.

— Te fuiste a quejar tú, que llevas semanas acostándote con Blaise —contraatacó la mujer.

— ¡Mentira! —se defendió.

— ¡Chicas! No sé si se acuerdan pero hoy es mi boda y se supone que debería estar ya en el lugar.

— Pero si es aquí abajo.

— ¡Da igual!

Las tres comenzaron a reírse ante los gritos de la mujer.

— Pues vamos allá.

Ginny y Pansy se levantaron y Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, sus vestidos largos cayendo hasta casi rozar el suelo y ajustándose a la perfección a su cuerpo. Bajaron las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al salón principal donde Draco, Blaise y Bill esperando. Cada dama de honor se colgó del brazo de su pareja y fueron saliendo en intervalos de dos minutos.

— ¿Lista?

Daphne miró a Theo con una sonrisa, feliz de que su mejor amigo estuviese ahí para acompañarla en su día especial.

— Siempre.

Ambos salieron de la mansión hasta los jardines, la chica sonriendo sin poder evitarlos viendo como todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Incluida la de su prometido que la esperaba, con un gesto nervioso en las manos, al lado del Ministro.

— Más te vale cuidarla, Pucey. Si no te mataré.

— No te preocupes, Theo. La cuidaré.

El chico se dirigió hasta su chico dejando a la pareja junta y preparada para casarse. Tras unos minutos el Ministro sonrió y la ceremonia.

— Bienvenidos…

Pansy sonrió contra su copa ante las noticias que Theo estaba compartiendo con ellos.

— ¿Entonces cuando sumáis uno más?

— Realmente no lo sé, la adopción de Andrew nos está llevando un tiempo, ya sabéis. Eso de ser exmortífagos y gays no está bien visto del todo.

— Jodidos retrógrados, y yo que quería conocer a mi sobrino ya —se rió la pelinegra.

— Tiempo al tiempo —dijo Theo.

— Me largo a rellenar mi copa, odio las bodas.

— Estuviste encantada con la mía —le recordó.

— Porque era con otro hombre —respondió con simpleza.

La pelinegra se dirigió hasta donde estaban las bebidas, eligiendo entre todas el Whiskey de fuego. Por el rabillo del ojo la chica visualizó como William se acercaba hasta ella, bastante decidido.

— Pansy, ¿podemos hablar? —le preguntó Bill en cuanto llegó hasta ella.

— Sí, supongo que sí.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar teniendo una conversación trivial.

— Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

— Pansy, quiero presentarte a mi familia.

Una mueca de confusión se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra, su ceño frunciéndose antes de darse cuenta de que estaba parada justo en frente de la mesa de los Weasley, quienes habían sido invitados por Adrián que mantenía muy buena relación con los gemelos.

— Un placer, cielo. Yo soy Molly, la madre de Bill y él es Arthur, su padre.

La chica saludó mecánicamente a todos los presentes, sin salir todavía de su asombro.

— Encantada de conoceros —murmuró al matrimonio Weasley y a Charlie—. Y de volver a veros.

Los gemelos, Ginny y Ron asintieron con la cabeza.

— Mi hijo Percy estaba ocupado por lo que no ha podido venir—explicó Molly—. Pero eso no importa ahora, ¡no sabes las ganas que tenía de conocerte!

— ¿En serio? —preguntó Pansy inconscientemente.

— ¡Claro que sí! Bill nos tenía a todos intrigados con la misteriosa mujer que había conquistado su corazón.

La mujer se sonrojó ligeramente, mirando a William de reojo pero este evitaba su mirada.

— Oh, bueno, yo también tenía ganas de conoceros —dijo.

— Esperamos que perdones la idiotez de mi hermano, ser el mayor no lo convierte en el más inteligente —comentó Charlie con una sonrisa amigable.

— Claro que no es el más inteligente, esos somos nosotros —los gemelos comenzaron a reírse junto al otro pelirrojo.

— Mejor no nos pongamos a discutir sobre esto porque ya sabemos quién es quién mamá considera el hijo más inteligente —recordó Ron.

— Ginny —dijeron todos a la vez.

— ¡Víctimas! —Exclamó la matriarca—. Bueno, cambiando de tema. Realmente deseábamos conocerte y estamos muy agradecidos de que hagas feliz a nuestro hijo.

— No tiene que agradecerme nada señora Weasley —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con una de Bill—. Simplemente trató de hacer igual de feliz a su hijo como él me hace ser feliz a mí.

— Que monos —susurró Ginny.

— Me alegro, realmente me alegro —dijo el señor Weasley—. Y querida, ahora que somos familia, puedes llamarnos por nuestro nombre, nada de formalidad.

— Está bien, Arthur.

— Bueno, Pansy. Ahora te toca saber ciertas cosas —la pelinegra arqueó una ceja ante lo dicho por George.

— ¿Qué cosas?

— Cosas sobre William Weasley a lo largo de los años.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó el aludido.

— Estaré encantada de escucharlas —anunció la chica mientras tomaba asiento entre los gemelos, sonriendo "inocentemente" al mayor.

William le sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose relajado y feliz después de semanas pensando incansablemente en cómo podría arreglarlo todo, dándose cuenta que la única forma de que todo se solucionará era con el tiempo.

* * *

Draco se levantó de su silla y dio unos golpecitos a su copa para llamar la atención de todos. Una vez la atención estaba sobre él se aclaró la garganta y con una sonrisa comenzó a hablar:

— Conocí a Daphne cuando solo teníamos dos años, nuestras madres eran buenas amigas y gracias a eso crecimos juntos. La he visto crecer al igual que ella a mí y durante todo este tiempo la he oído criticar las bodas y todo lo relacionado con el matrimonio. Siempre ha sido la pieza extraña del rompecabezas que la familia Greengrass era, odia las fiestas, las etiquetas, no es muy educada, le gusta sentarse en el suelo, domina los insultos. —Todos rieron ante esto—. Es justo lo contrario de lo que se esperaba y esto la hace única, de una manera que hace que la gente quiera conocerla, desentrañarla y comprenderla. Y me alegra ver que por fin ella ha encontrado a alguien que no se ha desesperado en el intento y que ha conseguido llegar hasta donde solo dos personas hemos podido —Pansy levantó su copa victoriosa a la vez que el rubio—. Por eso, les deseo la mejor de las suertes y, Adrián, es terca y mandona pero te aseguro que te llevas contigo a alguien que te sorprenderá cada día. Feliz día chicos y nada de sobrinos hasta dentro de unos años.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir mientras Daphne se levantaba y abrazaba a Draco antes de darle una colleja. Draco sonrió a la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de sentarse junto a Hermione.

— Vas a hacer que me ponga celosa, Malfoy —murmuró divertida.

— No te preocupes, Granger. Mi cuerpo es solo tuyo.

La chica comenzó a reír.

— Eres un idiota.

— Es cierto, de lo contrario jamás me hubiera quedado con una monja malhumorada —se burló.

— Entonces yo también soy idiota, después de todo me quedé con el rubio oxigenado y sin neuronas.

— Granger eres una antipática.

— Malfoy tú no te quedas atrás.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

— Te quiero, idiota —le murmuró la chica.

— Lo sé, es imposible no quererme.

— ¡Draco!

— Yo también te quiero, tonta.

— Lo sé.

Una vez más se echaron a reír mientras sus manos se entrelazaban encima de la mesa.

Juntos y felices.

 **¡Y ya está! Este es el final oficial (no me convence, la verdad), pero como os comenté en el cap anterior y arriba os tengo una sorpresa *redoble de tambores*:**

 **¡Moar fic!**

 **¿A qué me refiero?**

 **A partir de ahora podéis hacerme peticiones de capítulos que queráis leer como: ¿Dónde están Astoria y Marcus? ¿Cómo empezó el Daphne &Adrian? El primer beso de Pansy y Bill...**

 **Podéis pedir la escena que queráis y las iré haciendo por orden de llegada, en caso de que pidáis tres escenas haré primero la número 1 y cuando terminé con todas las de un capítulo haré la segundo y así, es decir, si en el review para este cap me dejáis tres peticiones haré la primera opción y cuando todas las peticiones dejadas en los reviews del epílogo haré la segunda petición, y así sucesivamente.**

 **Todos los pedidos se subirán aquí con el nombre de EXTRA en cada cap y el número correspondiente (EXTRA1, EXTRA2, EXTRA3...).**

 **De esta manera todas las dudas o curiosidades que tengáis a cerca del fic pueden ser resueltas :)**

 **Así que ya sabéis: ¡Pedir escenas!**

* * *

 **Respuesta review anónimo:**

 **Maya:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el fic, muchas gracias por comentar :)

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**


	13. Extra I

**¡Hola! Sé que he estado desaparecida y todo eso pero han surgido cosas y de esas cosas más cosas y he terminado sin vida para nada xD**

 **Como es muy tarde no me extenderé mucho y ya mañana editaré el cap. para poner los agradecimientos y contestar a los reviews *-***

 **El primer extra viene a petición de Sam Wallflower.**

 _ **Iris, sé que es tu segunda petición pero el primer extra que pediste me está costando sacarlo adelante por eso decidí hacer este primero (**_ **: Cómo empezó todo entre Draco y Hermione. Su relación y eso :)**

 **EXTRA: Como empezó todo entre Draco y Hermione. Su relación y eso.**

* * *

 _ **-Liars &Sinners-**_

 **Extra 1.**

 _Día 1: La vuelta._

Hermione se encontraba rodeada de libros, papeles y desorden. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta y algunos mechos se escapaban del recogido, dándole un aire desenfadado y distendido.

Algo que no era verdad.

Llevaba varios días encerrada tratando de presentar un proyecto sin ningún tipo de fallos al Ministro pero fallando estrepitosamente. Siempre encontraba algo que desestructuraba todo lo que había estado escribiendo y terminaba descartándolo para empezar otra vez.

— ¿Hermione?

La chica levantó la cabeza sorprendida al oír la dulce voz de Luna.

— ¡Chicas! —Exclamó al ver a sus dos mejores amigas en la puerta—. ¿Necesitáis algo?

— Sí, que salgas de aquí. Levanta tu culo de ahí y vamos a comer.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras hacía lo que le habían pedido. Su cuerpo agradeciendo estar de pie después de casi cinco horas sentada.

— ¿Y dónde vamos a ir a comer?

— Dónde sea más barato.

Las tres chicas salieron del despacho de la castaña, caminando por los pasillos del Ministerio mientras hablaban de tonterías. Estaban a punto de salir cuando una voz las hizo detenerse.

— ¡Señorita Granger!

La castaña se giró, sonriéndole cálidamente al hombre regordete que se acercaba a ella casi corriendo.

— ¡Alfred! ¿Ocurre algo?

— Casi no te encuentro —murmuró recuperando el aliento—. Tengo una buena noticia: ¡Ya tenemos integrante nuevo para el trabajo!

— ¿Ah, sí? —frunció el ceño—. ¿Quién? ¿Trabaja bien? ¿Qué opiniones hay sobre esta persona?

— Trabaja bien, es uno de los empleados más valorados del Ministerio de Magia francés y el ministro está encantado con él.

— Bueno suena bien, ¿quién es?

— Draco Malfoy.

La mujer abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendida con la noticia. ¿Malfoy? Eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

— No pareces feliz —comentó Alfred.

— ¿Eh? No, no, es solo que me sorprendió.

— Vale —aceptó el hombre, alargando la a—. Te veo mañana en la reunión.

— Sí, hasta mañana.

La mujer se volvió a acercar a sus amigas que la miraban atentamente.

— ¿Malfoy ha vuelto? —preguntó Ginny.

— Eso parece —contestó la castaña.

Retomaron su camino para ir a almorzar y aunque la conversación con las chicas la mantenía entretenida Hermione no podía parar de pensar en lo dicho por Alfred, Malfoy no solo había vuelto, sino que trabajaría con ella en el nuevo proyecto del Ministerio.

Una molesta sensación se implantó en ella cuando pensó en que seguramente lo vería al día siguiente. Después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba nerviosa.

Y eso la molestaba de sobremanera.

* * *

 _Día 2: La reunión._

Cuando llegó hasta la sala de conferencias casi media hora antes que la hora acordada no esperaba encontrarse a nadie, se sobresaltó al distinguir la figura de un hombre dentro del lugar, su respiración parándose cuando identificó a la persona.

— Buenos días, Granger —saludó el sin voltearse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —balbuceó ella, sin entender cómo podía saber quién era sin voltearse.

— Eres la única persona que conozco que llega con tanta antelación a las reuniones.

La chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

— Bueno —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Hola, Malfoy.

La risa ronca del chico envió escalofríos por su cuerpo.

— Que cutre —se burló.

— Buenos días, Granger, tampoco es muy creativo —se quejó ella.

Entonces fue cuando se giró, siendo él en esta ocasión quien perdiese todo el aire de sus pulmones al verla de pie en la entrada. Estaba hermosa, lejos había quedado la desaliñada castaña que iba cargada de libros por Hogwarts.

Inconscientemente hizo un sonido de apreciación, recorriéndola con los ojos mientras ella fruncia el ceño.

— ¿Qué miras? —espetó.

— Estás buenísima, Granger —halagó.

El sonrojo se incrementó y una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— Gracias, Malfoy —volvió a guardar silencio—. Tú también te ves bien.

— Cutre —canturreó divertido al ver la mueca de la chica.

— No todos tenemos un vocabulario tan coloquial como el tuyo.

Él volvió a reír antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla. Sintió como se tensaba en un primer instante, antes de relajarse y devolverle el abrazo.

— Te he extrañado, Granger. Ha sido raro no tenerte detrás de mí recordándome las cosas que no se consideran moralmente correctas —confesó cuando se separaron.

— ¿Te estás poniendo sensible, Malfoy? —se burló la chica—. No me quiero ni imaginar las malas acciones que habrás cometido estos años.

— Fui, soy y seré un angelito siempre, Granger.

La castaña arqueó una ceja.

— ¿En qué universo paralelo?

El rubio iba a contestar pero dos personas más entraron en la sala.

— Parece que se nos adelantaron, Gilbert —se rió Alfred.

— Eso veo, me alegra ver que los jóvenes de este grupo son responsables.

Ambos sonrieron, entablando una conversación con los dos recién llegados. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando y tomando asiento. Para sorpresa de Hermione, ella sentada al lado de Malfoy, sus asientos casi pegados el uno al otro.

Y eso le agradaba.

* * *

Día 23: Primer almuerzo.

Malfoy y ella trabajaban perfectamente bien juntos, se complementaban el uno al otro y eso hacía que el proyecto avanzara a pasos agigantados. Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo compenetrados que estaban y lo bien que llevaban el estar juntos casi toda la jornada laboral.

En uno de esos días donde ambos podían dedicar a sus proyectos personales, Hermione se encontraba en su despacho, revisando detenidamente la propuesta que semanas atrás había comenzado para el Ministro.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta la distrajo de su trabajo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

— Adelante —dijo.

Se sorprendió al ver a un sonriente Malfoy entrando en su despacho.

— Malfoy, ¿ocurrió algo?

— Tengo hambre.

— ¿Y en que te puedo ayudar yo? —cuestionó la castaña confundida.

— ¿Vienes a comer conmigo?

— ¿Los dos solos? ¿Sin nadie más? ¿Tú y yo?

El chic rió.

— Sí, Granger. Los dos solos, como en nuestro último año en Hogwarts cuando íbamos de picnic al lago.

La chica pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de asentir con una sonrisa y levantarse.

— Está bien, pero pagas tú —le comentó mientras salía del despacho, justo con él detrás.

— Soy un caballero, Granger. Claro que pagaré yo.

La mujer rió suavemente, primera carcajada de las muchas que soltaría estando con el rubio esa tarde.

* * *

 _Día 45: Inocente._

Había salido a cenar con Draco esa noche. Habían conversado, conociendo un poco más sobre ese tiempo que habían estado sin verse, habían reído, bebido, discutido y hasta cantado. Ambos habían tenido una noche para recordar, una increíble velada.

Draco, caballeroso como siempre, se había ofrecido a llevarla hasta su casa y la había acompañado hasta el departamento del mismo donde después de una ligera conversación se habían despedido.

— ¡Granger! —oyó como la llamaba antes de que entrase a su apartamento.

— ¿Sí?

Cuando la castaña se giró solo recibió el impacto de los labios del chico contra los suyos y una traviesa lengua entrando en su boca.

— ¿Qué significa esto, Draco? —murmuró cuando se separaron.

Se habían acostumbrado a llamarse por sus nombres en las últimas semanas.

— ¿Ésto? Es un inocente beso, Hermione —contestó el rubio antes de girarse e irse.

Y Hermione aceptó la respuesta, porque después de todo solo era eso, ¿no? Un inocente e inofensivo beso.

* * *

 _Día 57: La caída de la leona._

A aquel beso le siguieron muchos otros, algunos realmente inocentes y otros dignos de una película porno. Al principio había empezado como un juego pero poco a poco fue cogiendo más importancia y se comportaban como una pareja enamorada, solo que no públicamente.

Pero los últimos días Hermione se había empezado a cuestionar lo que estaba haciendo, pensando en Astoria, el trabajo y demás cosas. No podía permitirse tener ningún tipo de affaire con Draco.

El problema es que él no pensaba lo mismo y se lo había demostrado. Tenía que ponerle un punto final a eso que estaba surgiendo. Y lo haría esa noche, en la cena que iban a tener.

Pero una cosa llevó a la otra y el tema nunca salió durante la comida y tampoco cuando llegaron a la casa de Hermione y menos aun cuando se encontraban besándose en el sofá de la sala.

— Draco —gimió en su boca cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

— O me paras ahora, Hermione o seguiré adelante —murmuró el chico con voz ronca.

La oportunidad se le presentó a la antigua Gryffindor.

El momento de ponerle un punto y final.

Y como cualquier ser humano Hermione Granger decidió no hacer caso a su consciencia y besar a Draco Malfoy. Desatando, de esa manera, una tormenta que poco a poco los iría consumiendo hasta que encontrasen una manera de enfrentarle.

Pero no importaba en ese momento, no, no lo hacía.

Porque esa noche Hermione Granger, una leona de Gryffindor, se dejo caer.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? ¿Not bad?**

 **Ya sabéis que podéis dejarlo en los reviews.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado el primer extra y recordar que podéis poner vuestras peticiones de cosas que queráis saber sobre la historia (primer beso de Adrian y Daphne, escena hot de Draco y Hermione, un post-epílogo...)**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	14. Extra II

**¡Hola! Sí, se que me estoy tardando bastante en actualizar, pero he comenzado las clases otra vez y mientras me adapto a la horrorosa rutina escolar estoy sin tiempo, incluso si es para respirar xD**

 **El extra de hoy viene a petición de Parejachyca: _El primer beso de Pansy y Bill._**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a Sam Wallflower, Doristarazona, .HR, Parejachyca, Tomoe-99, Bombom Kou, Pauli Jean Malfoy,**_ ** _Carolinavnzla, DarkAngel008,_** ** _Diana Lightwood, y a RaniaMalfoy610 por agregar a favoritos, alertas y/o dejar un review._**

 ** _¡Os adoro!_**

* * *

 _ **-Liars &Sinners-**_

 **Extra II.**

Pansy se sentó en una de las mesas de la pequeña cafetería, sus ojos estudiando con detenimiento la carta del local, buscando algo que pedirse y calmar esa sensación ligera de hambre que tenía. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando leyó el nombre de uno de los postres.

El camarero se acercó a ella para cogerle el pedido, anotándolo con rapidez en una pequeña libreta y encaminándose dentro del establecimiento para llevar su orden. Pansy sacó de su bolso la revista de Corazón de Bruja y se puso a leerla, riéndose de todos los artículos publicados en ella.

El camarero llegó unos minutos después trayendo su cappuccino y el trozo de tarta de tres chocolates que había pedido. Su boca se hizo agua en cuanto vio el apetitoso postre frente a ella pero, como buena Slytherin que era, mantuvo las ganas de devorarla en segundos.

Agradeciendo al camarero antes de que se fuera comenzó a dar sorbos a su café, alternándolo con algunos trozos de tarta. Sus manos sujetando todavía la revista. En un momento dado sus ojos se desviaron y se fijaron en el hombre que tomaba asiento en una mesa a varios metros de la suya.

Tenía el pelo atado en una coleta y vestía con un conjunto bastante militar. A la distancia la chica solo podía distinguir dos cosas con perfección: era pelirrojo y tenía varias cicatrices cruzándole el rostro.

El chico debió notar que alguien le miraba porque levantó su mirada, cruzándose con la de Pansy. Ambas miradas conectaron, una sonrisa perfilándose en los labios de Pansy cuando el hombre le sonrió de lado.

Cuando terminó pidió la cuenta y la pagó, se levantó y guardó la revista dentro de su bolso. Su mirada se volvió a dirigir al hombre pelirrojo, que para su sorpresa se encontraba observándola de una manera un tanto inquietante.

Se sacudió el vestido y se peinó un poco el pelo, dedicándole una mirada furtiva al hombre antes de girarse e irse. Sus tacones resonando suavemente por las calles.

* * *

Al día siguiente, se encontraba en la cafetería tomando exactamente lo mismo y a la misma hora que el día anterior. Una parte de su mente deseando que el hombre apareciese también ese día para poder apreciarlo mejor.

Mientras degustaba un trozo de su postre observó cómo el pelirrojo del día anterior llegaba y tomaba asiento, esta vez un par de mesas más cerca de la suya. Con disimulo lo observó de arriba abajo. Era de hombro anchos y se notaba que estaba en buena forma física por la forma en la que sus músculos se marcaban bajo la camisa blanca que llevaba.

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro en cuanto sus pensamientos tomaron una ruta un tanto más pervertida. Con su tenedor cogió otro trozo de la tarta deleitándose con ella y lamiéndose los labios justo en el momento en el que él la miró.

Los labios del chico se curvaron en una sonrisa y sus ojos (que ella apostaría que eran azules), la examinaron lentamente. Su labio inferior quedando entre sus dientes en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en el escote de la chica, que gracias al vestido que llevaba, quedaba bastante marcado.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha Pansy se terminó su café y su postre, pagó la cuenta y con un movimiento de caderas bastante provocador se alejó de la cafetería.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y todas las tardes a la misma hora, Pansy se encontraba a si misma sentada en la misma mesa y en la misma cafetería, esperando por el sexy pelirrojo que cada día se acercaba más a su sitio y con el que cada día compartía más miradas y gestos sugerentes.

Pero lo que no se esperaba Pansy es que ese día el hombre decidiese sentarse en su mesa, pidiendo como si estuviese solo y rozando sus piernas con las de ella intencionadamente. Cuando el pedido del chico fue servido el levantó la vista y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de Pansy.

— Hola —saludó él con una ligera sonrisa.

Saliendo de su asombro la mujer sonrió también.

— Hola.

Y ese fue el comienzo de su conversación. Ambos sorprendidos por la cantidad de cosas en común que tenían. El reloj marcaba las nueve cuando ambos se despedían y tomaban caminos diferentes.

Pansy ya había dado esquinazo a la cafetería cuando sintió una mano enredarse en su muñeca, haciéndola girar. Sorprendida encaró a la persona que la había agarrado, dispuesta a escupirle y a gritarle pero en cuanto sus ojos chocaron contra los del otro todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron.

— William.

La cara de Pansy reflejó confusión durante unos segundos antes de que la compresión se abriese paso por su mente.

— Pansy.

— Ha sido un placer haber pasado esta tarde contigo, Pansy.

— Lo mismo digo, William.

Lentamente la mano del chico dejo de rodear su muñeca. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos antes de que se girasen y esta vez sí siguiesen sus caminos correspondientes.

* * *

Pansy esperaba sentada en la mesa, su cappuccino y su tarta ya colocada delante de ella. Su vista estaba clavada en la revista entre sus manos cuando una rosa roja fue colocada en su campo de visión. Su mirada se alzó encontrándose con los profundos ojos verdes de William.

Sonrió radiante al verlo y con delicadeza tomó la flor. Él tomó asiento frente a ella e hizo su pedido habitual (un café solo y tartaleta de manzana). Comenzaron a hablar al momento, descubriendo poco a poco más cosas el uno del otro.

Cuando el reloj marcó las ocho William se levantó y tendió su mano a Pansy que algo consternada la tomó, siendo levantada de su sitio por él.

— Vamos a hacer un poco de turismo —fue lo único que William dijo cuándo pagó la cuenta y comenzó a caminar tirando de su mano.

Pansy sonrió ligeramente y se dejó guiar por el pelirrojo. Se pasaron lo que quedaba de día recorriendo las calles de Paris, sus manos unidas en todo momento mientras hablaban y admiraban la belleza que tenía la capital francesa.

Cuando faltaban unos minutos para las dos de la mañana William y Pansy llegaron al edificio donde ésta estaba viviendo. Se pusieron a hablar en el rellano, no queriendo decir adiós al otro todavía.

En un momento de silencio donde solo se miraban a los ojos William dio el paso y tirando un poco de ella comenzó a besarla, siendo correspondido al momento. Una batalla por el dominio del beso que los dejaba ansiosos por más.

Cuando el oxígeno los obligó a separarse Pansy apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, respirando agitadamente y sosteniendo con fuerza la rosa en su mano derecha. Se despidieron con otro beso, Pansy observándolo alejarse lentamente cuando recordó algo que la hizo correr hasta él.

Agarrándole de la muñeca, como él había hecho días antes, tiró de él, haciéndole girar y estrellando sus labios en los de William en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Comenzaron otra batalla donde sus lenguas jugaban juntas y las manos de él rodeaban su cintura, apretándola ligeramente.

Cuando se separaron jadeantes y ella sonrió con suficiencia y dejó un casto beso en sus labios.

— ¿Y eso fue por? —interrogó él con una sonrisa.

— Un beso de agradecimiento por la rosa —contestó ella con facilidad.

El agarre del hombre se fue al igual que el de Pansy sobre su muñeca. Con una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en ambas caras se volvieron a despedir. Pansy entró en su casa y tras colocar la flor en un pequeño jarrón se tiró sobre su cama.

La sonrisa todavía plasmada en su cara.

Y las ganas de ver a William más presentes que nunca.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Recordar que podéis decir eso y mucho más en los reviews, no os muerdo si los dejáis. Espero que os haya gustado este extra, la verdad es que ha sido bastante fácil para mí escribirlo porque adoro esta pareja so...**

 **¡Recordar que podéis seguir dejando peticiones para extras en los comentarios!**

 **Espero actualizar dentro de poco n.n Y si por ahí hay algún lector de mis otras historias aviso que ahora tengo un puente de cinco días por lo que trataré de actualizar todo en estos días. Estar atentos :)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: EL DRAMIONE Y EL LARRY (Y EL ZIAM) DOMINARÁN EL MUNDO.**


	15. Extra III

**¡Hola! Feliz año 2017 espero que tengáis un gran año y todas esas cosas que se suelen decir *inserte corazón***

 **Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? Siento haber tardado pero me fui de viaje y estuve desconectada y con el comienzo de las clases pues no he tenido mucho tiempo u.u**

 **Extra III, petición de** **Doristarazona, más momentos de Pansy y Bill :)**

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a cristigv, AyelenMara, Lozahp, MustafaStefanie, Yaro Alex, karli051196, Doristarazona, Parejachyca, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Sam Wallflower, Cignus Black y .HR por añadir a favoritos, alertas y/o dejar un bello review :)**_

 ** _¡Os adoro!_**

* * *

 ** _-Liars &Sinners-_**

 **Extra III.**

Pansy se despertó por el horroroso sonido de la alarma, sin abrir los ojos comenzó a mover su mano hasta que cogió el reloj y lo estalló contra la pared. Con una sonrisa satisfecha se giró y se acurrucó para volver a dormir, pero unos pasos apresurados y la puerta de su habitación abriéndose le imposibilitaron su misión.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó William apresurado antes de ver el, ahora destrozado, reloj—. ¿Otra vez?

—Me molestaba —murmuró.

Rodando los ojos el hombre se acercó y la destapó sobresaltando a la chica que se incorporó y le dedicó una de sus peores miradas.

—Tienes que ir a trabajar, Pansy.

—Eso puede esperar.

—No, no puede.

La chica ignoró al pelirrojo y se volvió a acomodar para dormir. Weasley al ver ésto, agarró a la pelinegra del pie y la arrastró hasta el borde de la cama. Ella ahogó un grito y trató de patalear al bruto de su novio.

—¡William! —exclamó cuando se vio arrastrada hasta el suelo.

—¿Ves? Ya estás fuera de la cama, amor. —Agachándose el chico le dio un suave beso a la antigua Slytherin.

—Idiota —murmuró ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea —se rió él.

Ella solo bufó antes de cerrar la puerta del baño con fuerza.

* * *

—No, no, no y no.

—Pero Parkinson…

—Pero nada, si algo caracteriza la parte de la revista que manejo es su claridad y su sinceridad no voy a publicar nada que vaya en contra de las publicaciones que se hacen regularmente. Somos prensa seria, Jones, no otra revista más del corazón y esas mierdas.

Su compañero suspiro rendido mientras Pansy seguía escribiendo la nueva columna para la edición siguiente, ignorando la propuesta que le acababa de hacer.

—¿Y todo el dinero que ofrecen? —preguntó.

—Qué se lo den a Corazón de Bruja a ver si les dedican una edición entera, en mi revista no va a aparecer —respondió ella de manera seca.

—La señorita Greengrass va a estar decepcionada —dijo él.

—¿Ves algo en mi cara que diga que mi importe? –La chica hizo un círculo en el aire como si rodease su cara.

—Nunca nada parece importarte —murmuró el hombre por lo bajo.

Pansy lo escuchó y arqueó una ceja mientras miraba de mala manera a Jones.

—¿Has dicho algo?

—No, no.

Ella sonrió falsamente.

—Entonces vete.

El hombre salió de su despacho con rapidez, dejándola sola después de quince minutos molestándola con el artículo que él quería publicar. Suspirando abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y observó el paquete de cigarros que estaba allí.

Cuando estaba estresada al límite salía a fumarse unos cuantos cigarros al día pero desde que estaba con Bill lo había dejado (poco a poco, claro está), porque él le recordaba continuamente todos los males que fumar conllevaba.

Cogió la cajeta con su mano y a los pocos minutos la dejó caer y cerró el cajón, bufando de frustración ante la sensación de culpabilidad que el fumar le hacía sentir por temor a decepcionar mínimamente a Bill.

Estirándose en el asiento, volvió a ponerse a trabajar, soportando las horas de trabajo que le quedaban con cafés y donuts.

* * *

—¡Estoy en casa! —exclamó Pansy al cerrar la puerta tras ella.

—En la cocina —le respondió al voz del chico.

Casi arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la cocina y le sonrió a Weasley nada más verle. Él se acercó hasta la chica y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—¿Cansada?

—No sabes cuánto.

Sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina la chica dejó sus cosas encima de la isla y se recostó un poco en la fría superficie, observando al hombre moverse por la cocina para hacer la comida.

* * *

Pansy se encontraba acurrucada en el sofá con Bill, luchando contra el sueño para tratar de terminar la película, pero el chico se dedicaba a acariciarle el pelo mientras ella estaba cómodamente recostada en su pecho.

Poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, sacando una sonrisa al mayor. Apagando la tele, William se levantó y apagó la tele, cogiendo a Pansy en brazos se dirigió al cuarto, recostándola en la cama mientras el apagaba todas las luces antes de tumbarse a su lado para dormir.

Sonriendo suavemente le dio un pequeño beso en la frente sintiendo como ella se arrimaba a su lado y colocaba su cabeza encima de su brazo, pasando una de sus piernas sobre las suyas. Con un suspiro enterró su cabeza ligeramente en su pelo y la envolvió en sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para dormir.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **A mi parecer este cap ha quedado corto y un poco pobre pero lo he corregido veinte veces y éste ha sido el que más me gustó como lo hice así que...**

* * *

 _ **¡IMPORTANTE!**_

 _ **Los Amortentia Awards (premios de los cual soy organizadora) han vuelto y ya podéis nominar a vuestros fics favoritos, buscando por google Amortentia Awards encontraréis el facebook y el blog de los premios dónde podréis acceder a las nominaciones :)**_

 _ **¡Nominar, gente, que no cuesta nada! :)**_

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: ¡Nominar, pero leer las normas antes!**


	16. Extra IV

**¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?**

 **Pero tengo una buena noticia:**

 **Todos los extras están escritos por lo que actualizaré semanalmente y así podremos darle un final definitivo a L &S :DDDD**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a Annykzhenn, Gabs Frape, Gienah Slytherin,** **Gred-y-Feorge, Ihana Malfoy,** **IriaSchulz, KimiiiHP, Maria Camila818, Nao Saotome Malfoy,** **Natasha440, Pao-SasuUchiha, Temis Malfoy Granger, crazzy, lesiramuc, parienna,** **pinkarela, sarkany357,** **strcruz, juyagohoran13, .HR, Cignus Black, Doristarazona, Parejachyca, Sam Wallflower y a Pauli Jean Malfoy por agregar a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Extra IV, petición de Sam Wallflower:**

 **Cuando Draco se comprometió con Astoria. Me gustaría ver como era Draco con Astoria.**

 _ **(Lo he explicado a mi manera xD).**_

* * *

 _ **Próxima actualización: 14 de abril.**_

* * *

 _ **-Liars & Sinners-**_

 **Extra IV.**

Draco compuso una mueca mientras sentía a Astoria darle un efusivo abrazo, los ojos burlones de Daphne y Pansy clavados en él.

—¡Draco! —chilló la moreno—. Estoy tan feliz de verte.

Cuando el rubio consiguió separarse de la menor de los Greengrass le dedicó una falsa sonrisa y como todo un caballero le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

—Astoria, un place verte otra vez —mintió.

—¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! —exclamó—. Voy a por mí bolso y salimos a comer.

La mujer desapareció de la vista de Draco, sus tacones resonando por el piso de la Mansión Greengrass. Rodando los ojos, el antiguo Slytherin se acercó a las otras dos chicas, éstas envolviéndolo en un asfixiante abrazo.

—¡Te eché tanto de menos! —dramatizó Pansy con voz de pito—. ¡Tengo tanto que contarte!

Daphne por su lado fingió llorar de manera escandaloso.

—¡Cuánto tiempo, bella flor mía! —dijo Greengrass aguantándose la risa—. ¡No he podido vivir sin ti!

—Sois unas personas detestables —se rió el chico al separarse.

—¿Nosotras? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Pansy fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Creo que no necesita explicación —replicó él—. Sois más que conscientes de lo que hacéis.

Daphne desestimó sus palabras con un gesto de su mano mientras se ordenaba un poco el pelo.

—Cosas sin importancia.

—Te estabas tiendo de tu propia hermana —acusó Draco con una sonrisa.

—Soy su hermana mayor, mi deber es reírme de ella —afirmó, haciendo rodar los ojos al rubio.

—¡Draco, estoy lista! —exclamó Astoria con su voz de pito.

—Voy —respondió mientras fingía pasarse un cuchillo por su cuello, causando las risas de las dos mujeres.

—¡Draco!

Malfoy suspiró y tras despedirse de sus dos amigas se dirigió hasta la menor, ésta le regaló una espléndida sonrisa mientras se colgaba de su brazo. Comenzaron a caminar hasta la chimenea para teletransportarse hasta una de las calles del Londres Mágicas más famosas. Tras caminar durante un largo rato se pararon en el restaurante _Lumos_.

Era bastante notable para la gente cercana de Draco que no soportaba a la pequeña de los Greengrass y que la única razón por la cual estaban cerca era por motivos económicos. La empresa de la familia de Astoria se había sumido en una fuerte crisis y buscaban ayuda de Draco que, tras varios años de arduo trabajo, había conseguido limpiar el apellido Malfoy y trabajaba en el Ministerio.

El señor Greengrass no quería hacer pública la posible quiebra de su negocio por lo que fingían que la relación que Draco guardaba con la familia era gracias a Astoria y no razones empresariales. Pero últimamente los rumores de que era todo un montaje estaban cobrando fuerzas y su relación con la menor estaba comenzando a peligrar.

Astoria era consciente de la razón por la cual Draco estaba con ella, y le importaba poco. Desde que salía con él muchísimas revistas le habían llamado para darle las portadas, ¡incluso la habían contratado para protagonizar algunos desfiles de modelos en el París Mágico! Todo eran beneficios para ella.

—Su comida —el camarero dejó los platos sobre la mesa, dedicándoles una suave inclinación y una sonrisa antes de irse.

Comenzaron a comer en un tenso silencio. Draco no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación superficial con ella, y Astoria estaba más ocupada preocuparando comer sin perder su pintalabios.

—Entonces… —comenzó Draco—. ¿Qué tal fue París?

Astoria sonrió antes de contestar:

—¡Impresionante! La gente allí era maravillosa y me dijeron que desfilé muy bien. Seguramente me vuelvan a llamar.

—Qué bien. Enhorabuena —felicitó él, secamente.

—Draco, nuestra imagen de pareja perfecta se está viendo dañada —comentó la menor—. Creo que es hora de que nos comprometamos.

El rubio se atragantó con el sorbo de vino que estaba bebiendo, comenzando a toser violentamente. Miró a la chica como si le hubiese salido una quinta cabeza, sus ojos abiertos como platos al ver la determinanción brillando en sus orbes.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. ¿Tú estás loca? No nos vamos a casar, Astoria. Sabes perfectamente que estoy contigo por tu padre.

—¿Y? Esta relación nos beneficia a ambos, debemos tratar de que todos se crean que estamos muy enamorados. Quitar el foco de la empresa de mi padre.

Malfoy se apretó con los dedos el puente de la nariz, quizá Astoria parecía tonta pero no lo era. Ella amaba la fama y no le importaba fingir todo tipo de cosas por tener el foco sobre ella. Lab preocupación por la empresa de su padre era solo una farsa que utilizaba para aparentar que lo hacía por él, cuando realmente era un ser egoísta que solo pensaba en sí misma.

—Astoria, comprometernos sería planear una boda, y planear una boda conlleva a que nos casemos —explicó—. Lo siento, _Tori_ , pero no quiero estar unido a ti mucho tiempo.

—¿Y crees que yo sí? Mira Draco, sólo debemos fingir que somos felices y que nos vamos a casar, creamos una boda falsa y nos meses después de casarnos nos divorciamos por incompatibilidad.

—¿De verdad crees que soy idiota? Estoy bastante seguro de que buscas algo más que fingir para tener tu momento de fama, Astoria. No pienses que me casaré contigo para que después te montes un drama tu sola y me dejes más frente a los medios —dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

Astoria soltó una risa falsa y le sonrió. Se acomodó sobre la silla y lo miró durante unos instantes, el gris de los ojos de Draco en el marrón de los de ella.

—¿Qué más te da? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué pierdes con esto?

Draco apretó los labios en una fina línea, la imagen de Granger y su sonrisa apareciendo en su mente. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba del todo bien y que quizá estropearía muchas cosas, pero no podía arriesgarse a que toda la farsa se descubriese y tanto su apellido como el de los Greengrass se hundiesen. Sin contar el hecho de que Astoria podría descubrir su creciente relación con Hermione y hundirlos.

No, no podía permitirlo.

—Está bien, Astoria. Casémonos.

La mujer lanzó un chillido feliz y comenzaron a planear como sería todo. Una semana después, Draco le pedía matrimonio en una fiesta celebrada en casa de Pansy, fingiendo una sensación de felicidad plena cuando la chica aceptó. Quizá no era la mejor decisión, pero los rumores habían desaparecido y todos los focos estaban sobre la pareja y su próxima boda.

Pero lo que parecía la mejor solución se convirtió en el punto de inicio para un camino dónde todos eran unos _mentirosos_ y unos _pecadores._

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Vuestras opiniones, comentarios o recomendaciones las podéis dejar en los reviews.**

 ** _IMPORTANTE:_ Tenéis hasta la actualización del 14 para pedir un extra n.n**

* * *

 ** _Recuerden, próxima actualización: 14 de abril._**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: Nos vemos en mis otras historias** **:)**


	17. Extra V

**¡Hola! Dos días de retraso pero me han surgido un par de inconvenientes u.u**

 **Agradecimientos a** **Adriana Malfoy lml, AyelenMara, Josselin778,** **Kattypocket, Luna Traviesa, claudiamart6, Isela Malfoy, isoletnicoldh, .HR, Hikari Yagami de Darcy, Doristarazona, Sam Wallflower, Cignus Black, Bombom Kou y a Pauli Jean Malfoy por añadir a favoritos, a alertas y/o dejar review.**

* * *

 **Extra V, petición de Doristarazona:**

 **Mi petición sería la escena hot que definió todo entre ellos, cuando dijeron que no podían estar sin el otro, y quiero saber como es que** **Pansy y Bill siguen. (Cómo sigue lo hice aparte y lo subiré próximamente como otro extra) :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá, la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

 **Próxima actualización: 22 de abril.**

* * *

 _ **-Liars & Sinners-**_

 **Extra V.**

Eran los últimos días de Pansy en París, y los estaba disfrutando todo lo que podía. Se había visto obligada a adelantar su regreso a Londres, destrozando sus planes de estar con Bill unos pocos días más. Su relación había avanzado muchísimo desde que se habían besado aquella noche.

Se habían sincerado el uno con el otro en muchos aspectos, ella sabía que Bill lo había pasado mal tras su separación de Fleur y que estaba en Francia buscando liberarse un poco de ello dado que Delacour vivía en ese momento en Estados Unidos, pero viajaba con frecuencia a Londres.

Ella, por su parte, le había confesado que estaba de viaje de negocios y que no había mantenido ninguna relación tras la guerra, que su última pareja había sido un chico de Slytherin con el que ya no mantenía el contacto después de durar solo unos pocos meses bastante duros para ella por las continuas peleas y la forma despectiva que él tenía de tratarla.

Ambos sabían que la fecha en la que Pansy se iría estaba acercándose pero ninguno de los dos quería dar el paso y formalizar su relación. Bill saliendo tras una ruptura no quería volver a pasar por una complicada relación y tenía miedo de caer enamorado de manera irrevocable por la chica. La pelinegra tampoco estaba segura si dar el paso siguiente sería lo correcto, le gustaba Bill, muchísimo, pero no quería volver a estar en una relación dolorosa. Incluso si ambos sentían sus corazones latir como locos al verse o veían estrellas cuando se besaban.

Habían quedado esa noche para verse dado que por el trabajo de Pansy y algunos compromisos de William no podrían verse antes de que la chica se fuera. Habían acordado encontrarse en la cafetería dónde se conocieron y comenzar a caminar sin rumbo alguno desde ese punto.

Cuando Bill llegó vio a Pansy vestida con un hermoso vestido negro de encaje y unos tacones del mismo color, esperándolo delante de la cafetería, su pelo caía sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas y sus manos sujetaban un pequeño bolso verde.

Se acercó a ella con rapidez y le dio un beso a modo de saludo cuando la antigua Slytherin se percató de la persona frente a ella. Cogidos de la mano comenzaron a caminar, hablando de cosas sin importancia, tratando de alagar esas horas todo lo que podían. Después de cenar y compartir algunos besos por diferentes lugares de aquella zona de Paris, Bill acompañó a Pansy hasta el hostal dónde se estaba quedando.

Se besaron frente el recinto, tratando de guardar esos minutos y no despedirse todavía. Cuando consiguieron separarse, sus respiraciones agitadas por los besos, William se giró dispuesto a irse por mucho que le costase, pero la mano de Pansy en su muñeca se lo impidió.

—Quédate —suspiró ella, sus ojos brillando.

—Sí.

Subieron con lentitud hasta la habitación de la pelinegra. Al llegar se quedaron unos segundos quietos y en silencio. Mirándose. William sonrió ligeramente unos instantes antes de que se recortase distancia y besase a la chica, esta vez con toda la lujuria y el deseo contenido durante todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Sus grandes manos desprendieron a la chica de su vestido, quitándose después su propia camisa mientras repartía besos por el cuello de la mujer. Poco a poco las ropas desaparecieron hasta quedar ambos completamente desnudos. El mayor acarició, besó, lamió y mordió toda la piel que sus labios podían alcanzar. Las manos de Pansy posicionadas sobre sus hombros, clavando sus uñas en sus omoplatos mientras gemía suavemente.

En un movimiento rápido, la chica consiguió quedarse sobre Bill, acariciando su pecho y mordiendo su cuello. Bajó lentamente hasta el bóxer del chico, quitándoselo dejó la hombría de Bill expuesta. Volvió a subir hasta estar cara a cara con el hombre y se deshizo de su sujetador y sus bragas.

Consumido por el deseo Bill colocó a Pansy debajo de él y movió su mano hasta las caderas de la mujer, acariciándolas antes de descender un poco y más y acariciar aquella zona sacándole suspiros a la pelinegra, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios hinchados por todos los besos.

Sin poder soportarlo más y tras unos minutos de juego previo en esa zona, Bill se hundió en aquel paraíso, gimiendo al unísono con Pansy cuando introdujo por completo su miembro. Conectaron sus labios mientras William comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. Los gemidos escapando de los labios de ambos.

—Más —suplicó Pansy mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de él—. Más.

Bill obedeció y aumentó el ritmo, golpeando con fuerza contra ella, gruñendo contra su cuello mientras ella gemía con fuerza y arañaba su espalda con sus uñas. Mantuvieron ese ritmo desenfrenado que mostraba todo el deseo y la pasión que habían acumulado por semanas hasta que la chica se vino con un grito. William soltó un gemido gutural mientras veía a la chica tensarse debajo de él, alcanzando el orgasmo. Embistió en ese perfecto lugar unas cuantas veces más antes de morder la piel pálida del cuello de Pansy, alcanzado él también el clímax.

Con respiraciones agitadas, él salió de ella y se tiró a su lado, rodeándola con los brazos cuando Pansy buscó su calor. Unas sonrisas felices y satisfechas dibujadas en sus labios hasta que lentamente ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Bill la despertó a la mañana siguiente con un beso y una rosa, despidiéndose de ella pero sin formular ninguna palabra más. Los días que siguieron a esa noche incrementaban el vacío que la mujer llevaba en su pecho desde que la última vez que había visto a Bill.

Cuando el día de su viaje llegó, las esperanzas de tener alguna señal de William se esfumaron. Un dolor sordo acompañándola a todos lados incluso si trataba de ignorarlo. El reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde cuando Pansy se encontraba facturando sus maletas en el aeropuerto de París-Orly. Las ganas de volver a montarse en uno de esos aviones que los muggles habían creado y con los cuales se había acostumbrado a viajar, siendo completamente opacada por la sensación de vacío en su pecho.

Suspiró lentamente mientras observaba la cola de entrada a su avión haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, su turno para embarcar acercándose rápidamente y la aceptación de que abandonaría Francia después de esos hermosos meses de verano le dejaba un gusto amargo en la boca.

Estaba a punto de dar sus billetes cuando una mano cogía la suya y unos labios se estrellaron contra los suyos. Rápidamente correspondió al beso, reconociendo la ferocidad pero a la vez dulzura con la que Bill siempre la besaba. Se separaron tras unos segundos, apoyando sus frentes juntas.

—¿Qué…?

—Te quiero —suspiró el chico—. Y quiero intentarlo. No quiero que quede como un bonito recuerdo de un verano en Francia.

Pansy sonrió y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Bill.

—Yo también te quiero y me gustaría intentarlo.

Los ojos azules del chico brillaron y apretó un poco el agarre en sus manos. Con una sonrisa ambos entregaron sus billetes y su identificación antes de subirse al avión, se sentaron juntos en el avión tras hablarlo con el hombre mayor que se suponía que iría al lado de Pansy y tras hablar unos segundos, el vuelo despegó.

Durante las horas de viaje Pansy descansó su cabeza en el hombro de Bill, dormitando suavemente mientras el leía un libro que Hermione le había dejado meses atrás. Sus manos nunca separándose y la expectativa de un futuro juntos llenando sus pechos.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir lemon hetero así que mis disculpas si este fue un mojón muy grande xD Estoy sin práctica y seguramente quedó soso u.u**

 **Espero, querida Doris, que te haya gustado la petición. Como ya he dicho 34304834 veces, me encanta escribir sobre ello** s :)

* * *

 _ **Por cierto, a quiénes les interese, me he creado una página en facebook (podéis buscarme como Aliciablackm o AliciaBlackFF) para que contácteis conmigo si queréis y os podáis enterar de diferentes cosas sobre los fics que publique ahí :)**_

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	18. Extra VI

**¡Hola! Una vez más, dos días de retraso, pero bueno... las cosas nunca salen como uno espera.**

 **Creo que no respondí a vuestros reviews la última vez que actualicé, pero he estado tan ocupada con las clases que no he estado días sin acercarme al ordenador. Espero que hoy pueda responder y actualizar un par de cosas más :)**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos a** **aleglez380, malfoyathenea, GlimmerOnIce, Marula50, Womaninfinity, Sam Wallflower, Doristarazona, Womaninfinity y a .HR por agregar a favs, a alertas y/o dejar reviews.**

 **¡Os adoro!**

* * *

 **Extra VI, petición de Bombon Kou y .HR:**

 **Sexo alocado dramione (bombom), escena hot dramione (Sally).**

* * *

 **Extra VI.**

La boda de Daphne y Adrian se celebraría en Cancún, en una zona alejada y que habían alquilado durante una semana para todos los invitados. Los novios por otro lado cogerían vuelo tras la ceremonia e irían a disfrutar de las hermosas playas de Hawái.

Draco y Hermione habían llegado unos días antes al lugar para ayudar con los preparativos de la boda y hacer un poco de turismo. En ese momento se encontraban en su habitación, quitándose la ropa para una ducha rápida después de una mañana en la playa y tras recibir un mensaje de Daphne por medio de un camarero que les pedía que acudiesen a la zona donde se realizaría el baile.

Malfoy observaba con lujuria las curvas del cuerpo de Hermione mientras ésta se desprendía del vestido de flores que llevaba puesto. El bikini rojo que llevaba resaltando sobre su piel moreno. Relamiéndose un poco los labios el chico se acercó hasta su novia y pegó sus labios al cuello de la mujer, mordiendo suavemente la piel expuesta.

Hermione soltó una risita y movió el cuello para dejar más espacio y colocó sus manos sobre las de su pareja. Sintiendo como éstas descendían hasta sus muslos, acariciándolos lentamente.

—No —suspiró la mujer—. Te veo las intenciones, Draco. Así que aparta tus manos de mí.

—Claro, amor —se rió él y poco a poco la fue dirigiendo al baño.

—¡Draco!

—No especificaste en que momento podía quitarlas —murmuró contra su oreja antes de morder y tirar de su lóbulo.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se giró entre las manos del hombre, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y sonriéndole.

—Tenemos que ir a dar con Daphne —le recordó.

—Después —murmuró él antes de estampar sus finos labios contra los de Hermione.

Agarrándola por los muslos la levantó y la estampó contra la pared de la ducha, sus caderas empujándose contra la chica para crear fricción. Hermione gimió y dirigió sus manos hasta los hombros de Draco, apretándolos mientras enredaba sus piernas en la cintura del rubio.

Con manos ágiles el chico se deshizo de la parte de arriba del bikini de la chica, succionando uno de sus pezones mientras apretaba con sus dedos el otro. Hermione se las ingenió para bajar el bañador de Draco con sus pies exponiendo su gran erección y bajando un poco las caderas para rozarla.

Sonriendo, Draco movió una de sus manos y encendió el agua para que los chorros comenzasen a caer sobre ellos, mojándolos con el líquido frío durante unos instantes hasta que el agua se tornó más tibia y ellos estaban otra vez besándose con fuerza.

Varios minutos después ambos se encontraban desnudos, la erección de Draco frotándose obscenamente contra la chica. El dedo pulgar del chico acariciado el clítoris de la chica mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones. Desesperada por el juego de Draco, se movió consiguiendo que la cabeza del pene de Draco entrase ligeramente en ella, ambos gimiendo por ella.

—¿Desesperada? —preguntó Draco con una risa.

—Cállate y entra —exigió ella antes de estrellar sus labios contra los del rubio.

Sin esperar un minuto más, Malfoy entró completamente con fuerza y comenzó un vaivén violento contra la chica, el sonido húmedo de sus caderas impactando contra las de su novia haciendo la situación incluso más caliente.

Hermione arañó su espalda con fuerza mientras dejaba una gran marca en el cuello del chico. Draco se movió, acomodando a la chica contra los azulejos antes de comenzar a penetrar aún más a la castaña.

Granger gimió con fuerza y apretó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio, el miembro de éste golpeando furiosamente con ese punto dentro de ella que la hacía delirar de placer. Sintió el orgasmo formarse en ella, acercándose para hacerla explotar , por lo que comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos haciendo más deliciosa esa conexión que tenían y acelerando ese momento de culminación.

Cuando Draco vio como Hermione cerraba los ojos y tensaba sus dedos sobre sus hombros, supo que estaba a punto de venirse por lo que aceleró aún más el ritmo y con unas últimas estocadas ambos se vinieron con fuerza.

Eran solo respiraciones jadeantes y músculos distendidos cuando se recuperaron de la bruma en la que el orgasmo los había sumido. Draco se salió de la chica y la dejó sobre el suelo, las piernas de ella sintiéndose gelatina tras esa magnífica ronda de sexo.

Trataron de relajarse aprovechando la ducha y salieron del baño minutos después, una sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros que reflejaba lo que había sucedido allí dentro. Se vistieron con rapidez y bajaron hasta el sitio en el que Daphne los había citado.

—La próxima vez que os llame y decidáis follar antes de venir —comenzó Greengrass al verlos llegar—, procurar que no se os note en la cara.

Hermione se sonrojó pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios mientras su novio la rodeaba con el brazo y se echaba a reír.

* * *

 **Apesto escribiendo lemons u.u**

 **Anyway, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

* * *

 **Para las que les interesa, estoy trabajando (bastante) en varias cosas pero hay tres que me hacen especial ilusión:**

 **-Un OS mega largo de Theo Nott/OC slash del que he hablado varias veces.**

 **-Un nuevo fic AU dramione y Bill/Pansy.**

 **-Y un mini-fic o una colección de drabbles y OS (todavía no he decidido) sobre Wolfstar (releí hace poco Marauder!Crack y estoy hipeadisíma con la pareja).**

* * *

 **Publicaré próximamente información sobre los tres en mi página de facebook ( AliciaBlackFF o AliciaBlackM) :)**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: Estaré rondando por aquí todo el día de hoy subiendo cosas (o esa es mi intención).**


	19. Extra VII

**¡Hola! Hoy si lo he subido con una semana justa xD**

 **Este ha sido, con diferencia, el extra que más me ha costado escribir (sobretodo porque no estoy acostumbrada a la pareja ni a la temática).**

 **Espero que os guste, nos leemos más abajo.**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Agradecimientos a** **SraMalfoy, LittleBlueAndWhite, Bombon Kou Malfoy, Parejachyca, Womaninfinity, SallyElizabethHR (he tenido que quitar los puntos de tu nombre porque ff borra tu user), Sam Wallflower, Doristarazona y a Pauli Jean Malfoy por añadir a favs, alertas y/o dejar review.**_

 _ **¡Os adoro!**_

* * *

 **Extra VII, petición de Sam Wallflower:**

 **Qué pasó entre Ron y Hermione. Cómo era su relación, cómo acabo todo y porque hay ese mal rollo entre ellos (creo recordar que no estaban bien después de la ruptura y Ron intentaba volver con ella).**

* * *

 ** _Querida Iris, si no fuera porque me caes extremadamente bien te ahorcaría con mis propias manos por hacerme tener este quebradero de cabeza, me ha costado horrores escribirlo porque no sabía como avanzar. Así que gracias por todo tu apoyo y amor pero te guardo un poco de rencor después de esto :D_**

* * *

 _ **-Liars & Sinners-**_

 **Extra VII.**

Cuando habían comenzado su relación todo era nueva para ellos, era la primera vez que estaban con alguien porque se sentían realmente enamorados, pero tras meses de idas y venidas el sentimiento de que ese amor que se tenían no era suficiente para superar sus diferencias se hizo presente.

Ron estaba enfrascado en la Academia de Aurores, haciendo ejercicio y practicando los hechizos. Hermione, por su parte, tras su último año en Hogwarts dónde estuvo envuelta en una extraña relación de amistad con Draco Malfoy, estaba sacándose la carrera de leyes mágicas. No tenían casi anda de tiempo para estar juntos y los pocos instantes que compartían terminaban en peleas donde ambos descargaban su frustración y su ansiedad en el otro.

En septiembre Ron terminó sus estudios de auror y las cosas entre ellos parecieron relajarse pero los rumores de los problemas entre ellos llegaron a la prensa mágica y los medios comenzaron a agobiarles, llevándoles otra vez a ese punto donde solo peleaban. Tras un año de idas y venidas parecía que todo estaba finalmente en su sitio y que quizá estaban preparados para dar un gran paso:

Vivir juntos.

Pero ninguno era capaz de hacer la pregunta y la tensión crecía entre ellos cuando comenzaron a plantearse sus sentimientos y si lo que tenían valía la pena. Su relación, no sólo como pareja sino como amigos, estaba deteriorándose y excepto Harry y la familia Weasley poco más los unía. Los recuerdos de su amistad en Hogwarts y como habían sido el primer amor del otro ya no parecía suficiente como para estar juntos.

Finalmente, cuando la Navidad se acercaba y tras muchas lágrimas frente a Luna y Ginny, Hermione tomó la decisión de dejarlo. Ron, quien había estado sumergido en un caso y no estaba estresado al máximo, se tomó mal que Hermione quisiese terminar con él tras casi tres años de relación.

Ambos se dirigieron palabras dañinas y que derrumbaban completamente su relación como pareja y que perjudicaba a su amistad. Entre gritos y silencios incómodos tomaron la decisión de darse un tiempo y descubrir cómo era vivir sin el otro.

Pasaron las navidades separados, Hermione viajando a Australia con Luna mientras Ronald se quedaba en Londres con su familia. Fue cuando la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que podía vivir perfectamente sin Ron y que había estado mucho más feliz y activa esos meses sin él que cuando estaban en sus mejores meses de relación. La sensación que había llevado en los hombros desde su primera pelea desapareciendo por completo a mediados de abril.

Era feliz sin Ron, y esperaba que él lo fuera sin ella.

* * *

Hablaron y quedaron en verse a principios de mayo. Se encontraron en una cafetería dónde compartieron risas y anécdotas de esos meses durante toda la tarde. La sensación de estar igual de bien que cuando estaban en Hogwarts y solo eran buenos amigos.

Pero el tema de su relación fue sacado por Ron cuando el sol estaba casi escondido en el horizonte.

—He estado feliz estos meses —dijo Ron—. Pero te he echado muchísimo de menos, Herms —confesó—. Me gustaría que lo intentásemos una vez más.

Hermione creía que al escuchar esas palabras se sentiría la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero solo sintió una extraña presión en su pecho y se quedó callada tras la confesión del pelirrojo.

—Ron —comenzó ella con voz suave—. Te quiero mucho, siempre te he querido. Pero creo que ya no es de la misma manera, eres mi mejor amigo y hemos pasado por muchísimas cosas juntos —dijo—. Y he sido muy feliz contigo, pero no quiero volver, Ron. Nos hemos hecho mucho daño y estos meses he estado muy feliz, haciendo un montón de cosas y disfrutando de cada minuto sin pararme a pensar por qué razón pelearíamos esta vez.

—Hermione…

—No, déjame acabar —interrumpió ella—. Eres importante para mí, y lo que hemos tenido también. Pero creo que es momento de que busquemos a otra persona, esto no está funcionando. No ha funcionado en tres años y eso es suficiente prueba para mí de que no eres el indiciado ni yo soy la indicada.

Ron apretó los labios y miró hacia abajo, procesando las palabras de Hermione y soportando ese pequeño dolor en su pecho.

—No quieres volver conmigo —murmuró finalmente—. No quieres darnos otra oportunidad.

—Es lo mejor para nosotros, Ron.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista y frunció el ceño.

—Será lo mejor para ti, yo te quiero, Mione. Sé que podemos conseguirlo.

—Lo siento, Ronald. Pero yo ya no puedo más con esta situación.

—Bien, vale.

Weasley se levantó con brusquedad asustando a la mujer, y se giró para irse.

—Ron —lo llamó ella.

—No —pronunció—. No ahora, dame tiempo, Herms. Por favor.

La castaña observó como el otro desaparecía de su vista, y sintió una profunda tristeza embargarla por el hecho de que posiblemente su amistad con Ron estuviese acabada. Ella realmente quería al chico, pero no de la misma manera que al principio. Ya no sentía lo mismo.

Se levantó de la silla y con un suspiro cansado se alejó del local, aceptando el hecho de que quizá el trío de Oro ya no existiese.

* * *

Pasaron las semanas y gracias a Ginny se enteró de que Ronald se iba a mudar a Irlanda a ejercer allí durante unos meses como auror. Estaba bastante dolido con el hecho de que ya no estuviesen juntos pero poco a poco lo iba aceptando y se iba recuperando.

Claramente su relación se había visto tocada y ya casi no hablaban, Harry, aunque había apoyado la decisión de Hermione estaba más unido en esos momentos a Ronald y tampoco hablaba, como habitualmente hacía, con Hermione.

Muchas veces la castaña se había plateado si la decisión que había tomado había sido la correcta pero tras hablarlo muchas veces con Ginny y Luna y confesarle sus dudas ellas le habían hecho ver que no había cometido un error y que tomó la decisión correcta.

Incluso cuando parecía que todo había salido mal.

* * *

Ron volvió de Irlanda casi un año después con las ideas renovadas, retomó el contacto con Hermione y parecía que poco a poco su relación de amistad. Pero esas esperanzas que Granger de que todo volviese a la normalidad desaparecieron cuando Ronald trató de besarla tras una noche en la que salieron a cenar.

Él le confesó que había estado reflexionando y estaba preparado para comenzar una relación seria y sin problemas con ella. Hermione se vio obligada a rechazarle por dos razones aunque una de ellas no quería aceptarla:

-No quería volver a ese bucle con Ronald y ya no sentía nada por él.

-Estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Draco y una parte de ella quería intentarlo.

Y no se arrepentía de haberle dicho que _no._

* * *

—Entonces, ¿eres feliz con él?

Hermione observó a sus dos mejores amigos y les sonrió.

—Sí, soy feliz con él.

Harry hizo una mueca al igual que Ron pero no comentaron nada al respecto. La chica se había sincerado con ellos cuando salieron todos los artículos de su relación con Draco y les explicó todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos desde Hogwarts hasta ese momento.

—Sinceramente, Herms —comenzó Harry—. No me agrada completamente la idea, y si te hace daño lo mato. Pero si tú lo quieres y él a ti, por muy raro que sea, estoy feliz por ti.

La castaña abrazó a su pelinegro amigo y le dio las gracias por apoyarla en su relación. Cuando volvió a sentarse miró a Ron interrogante.

—¿Ron?

El pelirrojo suspiró y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si eres feliz, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme?

Hermione se lanzó sobre su amigo, arrastrando a Harry dentro del abrazo también y dándole las gracias por no darle la espalda y aceptar su relación con Malfoy.

—Pero si te hace daño —comenzó Ron con voz amenazante—. Lo mato.

La castaña se echó a reír.

—Se me hace daño lo mato yo antes, Ron.

Los tres amigos se echaron a reír y se volvieron a dar un abrazo. Hermione se sentía completamente feliz al ver que sus dos chicos favoritos aceptaban su relación, esa donde no se sentía encarcelada como cuando estaba con Ronald, si no que se sentía libre.

Donde podía desplegar sus alas y volar.

* * *

 _ **¡EXTREMADAMENTE IMPORTANTE: Aunque ya lo he dicho, lo repito, me he creado una página en Facebook y la podéis buscar como AliciaBlackM o AliciaBlackFF, allí subiré información relativa a los fics para que podáis estar al tanto de todo y no haya sorpresas (excepto si yo quiero que sea una sorpresa).**_

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **Sólo quedan dos extras y L &S se habrá terminado *llorando descontroladamente*. Bueno, al menos me quedan el resto de historias para seguir activa xD **

**#PublicidadDescarada: Os invito a pasaros por mi perfil para leer las últimas historias que he subido para diferentes retos (Decir adiós, Final y Verso a verso, éste último es una recopilación de historias).**

* * *

 **-Información extra-**

 **A los lectores de mis otras historias:**

 **Actualizaré Redención a lo largo de esta semana (o al menos esa es mi intención).**

 **Trataré de comenzar a actualizar mi traducción Her only escape en cuanto pueda, he de hablar con la chica que me estaba ayudando.**

 **Y con Little Thing tengo que hablar con mi preciosa beta Miss Mantequilla porque soy incapaz de avanzar y me gustaría revisar la historia por completo :)**

 **Publicaré información de todas mis historias en la página de Facebook así que estar atentas y darme un like (y seguirme) :)**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	20. Extra VIII

**¡Hola!**

 **¡Sí, doble actualización!**

 **Estamos a punto de cerrar la historia así que todas mis palabras estarán en el otro cap :)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Petición de Womaninfinity y segunda parte de la petición de Doristarazona:**

 **Qué ocurrió con Bill y Pansy.**

* * *

 ** _-Liars & Sinners-_**

 **Extra VIII.**

 _Tres años después del epílogo._

Pansy se sentó en el borde de la bañera, sosteniendo en sus manos ese palo del demonio que Hermione le había dado hace unos días cuanto Pansy, por alguna razón que desconocía, le confesó que tenía un retraso en la menstruación. Y ahora estaba allí, con un palo de mierda en el que había tenido que mear y que indicaba, por culpa de dos jodidas líneas rositas que estaba esperando un hijo.

Tomó tres profundas respiraciones y se echó a reír de manera histérica. Había tres pensamientos recurrentes en su cabeza y que la hacían reír:

-Primero, ninguno de los dos tenían intención de tener hijos en un futuro próximo.

-Dos, no estaban preparados para ser padres, al menos ella no.

-Y tercero, y no menos importante, se iba a quedar calva del estrés y comenzaría a comprarse pelucas.

Cuando consiguió calmarse un poco envolvió el test de embarazo en papel higiénico y salió del baño. Agradeció a todos los dioses de que Bill estuviese trabajando en Gringotts y no en la casa. Guardó la prueba de su nueva condición dentro del bolso y tras retocarse un poco en el espejo encima de la cómoda, salió de la habitación.

Con rapidez revisó que tenía todo en su bolso y salió en busca de única persona que, en ese momento, podía tranquilizarla (al menos un poco).

* * *

Hermione se sobresaltó cuando vio a Pansy aparecer como un huracán en su oficina, la pelinegra la comenzó a molestar y a apurar para recoger sus cosas e ir con ella a almorzar porque, en sus palabras exactas, «tengo algo que contarte y que es, en parte, tu culpa».

La mueca de sorpresa que la había acompañado desde la oficina se incrementó cuando Pansy soltó esas dos palabras, en un tono parecido al que tendría una persona anunciando el fin del mundo.

—Estoy embarazada.

La castaña ya estaba preparando la felicitación cuando la otra mujer volviendo a hablar, su tono más funerario si podía ser posible.

—Y antes de que me felicites, Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, no quiero un hijo. No estoy preparada para ser madre.

—Pansy, un bebé, en la mayoría de los casos, es una alegría —comentó la chica—. Nunca se está preparado para ser madre, simplemente estás asustada.

—Te confundes, Granger —replicó, la utilización de su apellido demostrando a Hermione cuan afectada estaba por la noticia—. Yo no estoy asustada, estoy jodidamente aterrada. No tengo instinto maternal, se me dan mal los niños, no los soporto. Cuando Bill me dijo que quería tener hijos en el futuro yo le dije que sí, que lo hablaríamos —confesó—. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a suceder, yo _no_ _puedo_ ser madre.

Hermione suspiró y vio la angustia en los ojos de la pelinegra. Se notaba a leguas que la noticia no le había sentado bien y que posiblemente un bebé era el último de sus planes en ese momento pero era una realidad ahora y tenía que afrontarlo.

—No puedes decir que no tienes instinto maternal sino eres madre. Pansy si tienes miedo sabes que Draco, Daphne, Adrian, yo y sobretodo Bill te apoyaremos —explicó la mujer con voz suave—. No debes tomarte este embarazo como un contratiempo sino como una alegría. ¡Vas a ser madre!

Pansy apretó los labios con fuerza y se trató de imaginarse a sí misma con un bebé en brazos, cuidándolo, mimándolo, abrazándolo y queriéndolo. Hizo una mueca cuando pensó en los ocho meses que seguramente tendría por delante: antojos, dolores, vómitos, engordar progresivamente, hinchazón… En ese instante la idea de ser madre no parecía nada tentadora.

—No quiero ser madre —sentenció tras unos minutos.

Hermione rodó los ojos y atrapó una de la manos de Pansy con las suyas, apretándola ligeramente y viendo el rechazo en los ojos de la antigua Slytherin. Eso sería más complicado de lo que parecía.

* * *

Cuando Bill entró en la casa aquella tarde, después de casi nueve horas trabajando en Gringotts esperó ver a su novia trabajando en la isla de la cocina o leyendo algo sobre el sillón, pero no fue eso lo que vio. Estaba realmente sorprendido al ver a Hermione junto a Pansy en el sillón y a su novia dando vueltas en círculos por toda la sala.

—Hola —saludó con cautela el pelirrojo—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver la mirada horrorizada de Pansy.

—Sí —contestó Hermione con rapidez—. Pansy tiene algo importante que decirte.

Tras eso la castaña le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Pansy y se despidió de Bill con un beso en la mejilla, abandonando la casa con rapidez. El hombre miró extrañado a su novia ante lo ocurrido pero ésta estaba ocupada tironeando de su pelo con frustración mientras seguía dando vueltas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —volvió a preguntar.

Pansy paró su circular camino y miró al chico. Pensó en esos últimos cuatro años con él, lo feliz que es y los buenos recuerdos que guardaba. Por lo que decidió reunir un poco de coraje y soltar la bomba para quitarse al menos ese peso de encima.

—Vamos a ser padres.

Cuando la noticia había sido dicha, Pansy se hizo su camino hasta el baño, pasando al lado de un petrificado Bill y comunicándole que iba a bañarse que estaba muy estresada y cansada. Mientras la pelinegra tomaba su ansiado baño, Weasley trataba de procesar el hecho de que iba a ser padre, la sonrisa casi partiéndole el rostro.

Parkinson estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla y alzarla, un fuerte y rápido beso siendo plantado en sus labios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Aceptó el gesto de su novio y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

—¡Seremos padre! —celebró el pelirrojo, su risa feliz contagiando a Pansy.

—Sí, vamos a ser papás —dijo la chica, ignorando el nudo en su garganta—. ¡Qué bien!

* * *

Para felicidad de Pansy, y todos en realidad, la chica había cumplido los cuatro meses de embarazo sin ningún tipo de problema mayor que las náuseas matutinas y el rechazo algunas comidas. Bill también estaba extremadamente feliz por el hecho de que su novia parecía tener la libido por los aires y a cada momento saltaba sobre él para intimar. Claramente no se quejaría de eso.

Pero cuando la segunda semana de su quinto mes comenzó las cosas se torcieron, la pelinegra comenzó a tener unos cambios de humor muy bruscos. A veces podía estar feliz y radiante, y al segundo podía estar cabreada y lanzando cosas por los aires para descargar su ira. William estaba aprendiendo a llevarlo, utilizando palabras conciliadoras cuando estaba triste y huyendo de la habitación cuando explotaba.

 _Tenía que mantenerse con vida si quería ver a su hijo y no morir joven._

Adrian y Daphne habían llegado tres meses atrás de su viaje alrededor del mundo, dispuestos a ayudar a Pansy con su embarazo. Al principio todo había ido bien pero cuando los cambios comenzaron las chica se parecía más a un rottweiler que a una persona embarazada y estar con ella en sus días malos era extremadamente peligroso.

Excepto para Draco, que por alguna razón desconocida, parecía calmar a la chica y ésta siempre estaba en completa paz y armonía si el rubio estaba cerca. Una sonrisa suave en su rostro, aunque ese hecho podía estar estrechamente relacionado con Draco consintiendo a su amiga en todo y leyéndole libros o revistas cuando la pelinegra se lo exigía.

 _Tenían que comprender que después de que la mujer le tratase de clavar unas tijeras por no leer un poema de Bécquer pues buscase mantenerla contenta._

* * *

Los nueve meses de embarazo se cumplieron con rapidez y Pansy se sentía a punto de estallar, sus pies completamente hinchados y sus ganas de comerse todo lo que encontrase en la nevera no disminuían, incluso si apenas podía moverse del sillón.

—Estoy llevando un monstruo aquí dentro —rugió ella—. ¡Jamás me volverás a tocar, Weasley!

Bill rodó los ojos, había escuchado esas dos oraciones más de veinte veces al día desde que la chica había cumplido el sexto mes. Adiós sexo, adiós amor, adiós tímpanos. La mujer volvió a gritar algo pero el pelirrojo la ignoro, estaba tan acostumbrado ya a sus quejas que su mente se apagaba en cuanto comenzaba a criticar todo a su alrededor.

El hombre se concentró en hacer la comida hasta que una ráfaga de aire lo lanzó a dos metros de la cocina, sus ojos abriéndose de manera exagerada cuando vio a su embarazada novia apuntándole con la varita y una cara de pocos amigos.

—O me llevas a San Mungo ahora mismo —comenzó con voz amenazante—, o acabo contigo en este momento y sabes que no me temblará el pulso.

Con rapidez el chico se levantó del suelo y corrió al cuarto en busca de la maleta que tenían preparada cuando el bebé decidiese nacer. Bajó las escaleras con rapidez y condujo a su novia hasta la chimenea (que habían instalado y conectado a la red Flu meses atrás). Gritó el nombre del hospital y las llamas mágicas los engulló con rapidez. Nada más llegar al lugar Pansy fue atendida y llevada a la sala donde daría a luz con la condición que había puesto la mujer para ser atendida:

—Si traigo este bebé al mundo quiero un jodido hechizo que me deje fuera de combate seis días enteros porque no pienso soportar el dolor ni ahora ni en un futuro cercano —amenazó—. Y como sienta algo de dolor reduzco este hospital a cenizas con todos ustedes dentro, ¿¡me habéis entendido!?

Y que Pansy estuviera durante todo el parto, y dos días más, inconsciente y no sintiese ningún tipo de dolor, no fue porque los médicos tuviesen miedo de que cumpliese con su amenaza y apreciarán su vida y su hospital.

 _No tenía nada que ver._

 **…**

Dylan Arthur Weasley Parkinson nació el 10 de diciembre, completamente sano y llorando unos largos minutos antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su padre. Pansy recibió a su hijo en brazos dos días después, sonriendo y sintiendo como ese miedo que la había acompañado desde que recibió la noticia de embarazo desaparecía.

¿Qué no estaba preparada para ser madre? Nunca nadie lo estaba completamente.

¿Qué no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ser una madre? Tampoco había un manual que lo explicase.

Ahora era oficial, era madre e iba a disfrutar de la experiencia.

* * *

 _Año y medio después._

Pansy siempre recordaría Francia como uno de sus países favoritos, y donde había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que daría un gran giro a su vida. Después de todo ese lugar guardaba muchos de los momentos más importantes de su relación con Bill y era el país en el que había decidido vivir con su familia meses después del nacimiento de Dylan.

Era impresionante estar una vez más en esa cafetería donde todo comenzó, echándole un vistazo a los últimos cinco años y sonriendo al darse cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido y de lo feliz que era. Su sonrisa haciéndose incluso más grande cuando vio a su marido (Bill y ella se habían casado tres meses atrás) llegando con su hijo en brazos, detrás de ellos Draco y una embarazada Hermione y Daphne y Adrian también caminando hasta allí.

Sí, la verdad es que Francia era uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Ya no había miedo, mentiras, dudas o cualquier cosa.

Simplemente felicidad.

* * *

 ** _Nos leemos en el otro cap..._**


	21. Extra IX (final)

_**Nos leemos abajo.**_

 _ **-Este extra va dedicado a todos aquellos que leen, o han leído, esta historia-**_

* * *

 _ **-Liars & Sinners-**_

 **Extra IX.**

Astoria observó la imagen que había en la revista frente a ella, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy fotografiados pasando sus vacaciones en España con su pequeño Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, de dos años de edad.

Sonrió al ver la felicidad reflejada en los dos rostros adultos y en el del menor. Aunque no había actuado bien con ellos y su relación no había sido la mejor habían terminado en buenos términos.

Había arreglado las cosas con su hermana con la que pasaba las navidades, todos en familia y con Pansy, bueno, ella le dirigía la palabra y eso ya era mucho siendo quien era. Todo estaba bien, incluso las cosas más pequeñas de la vida (como su perfecta manicura o sus rizos extremadamente suaves) parecían ir perfectas.

Así que sonrió mientras observaba a su hija, Astrid Alexandra Flint Greengrass, correr en su dirección, su padre siguiéndola de cerca. No pudiendo evitar pensar en que tras aquel año de secretos y disputas, todos habían terminado felices y no podían haber deseado otra cosa.

Ninguno de ellos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Esto es el final, sí. Este extra realmente no me lo pidió nadie (las dos últimas peticiones están concentradas en el cap. anterior). Así que decidí hacer este a modo de final, la última pareja que faltaba por verse un poco (de Daphne y Adrian dejé cosas por ahí escritas). Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en L &S y no sabéis lo feliz que me hace poder poner el "complete" a una historia (por fin xD).**

 **Espero veros por ahí a todos y que, si queréis, me acompañéis en mis otras historias. Gracias una vez más por leer, por comentar, por añadir a favoritos, a alertas... Incluso a esos lectores fantasmas, a quienes invito a dejar un review en este cap. final. En serio, muchas gracias a todos por leer :D**

 **Cualquier cosa me la dejáis por los reviews o me mandáis un mensaje privado.**

 **Por cierto, editaré esta historia en verano :)**

 **Una última vez:**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: ¡Pasaros por el foro Las Cuatro Casas!**


End file.
